


Desperate Measures

by DizzyTealFox



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Eventual Romance, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Knotting, M/M, No mpreg, Omega!will, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Trust Issues, dubcon, will's dogs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyTealFox/pseuds/DizzyTealFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha!Hannibal has been captured and sentenced to death. Omega!Will has become very dependent on Hannibal and in a desperate attempt to save his friend's life he submits a Bond Petition. This allows a person to petition to bond to an inmate. If the inmate agrees, they are released into the custody of their new mate, stripped of all their rights, possessions and are placed under house arrest with a tracking monitor. </p><p>Will isn't interested in being Hannibal's mate, he just wants to save Hannibal's life and his own sanity. Hannibal on the other hand has wanted Will as a mate for a long time and is willing to be trapped in Wolf Trap to win the Omega's trust back. Or does Hannibal have more planned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in years so I may be a little rusty. Feel free to point out any issues you see! This is a fill for a prompt you can find here: http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/3166.html?thread=6402142#cmt6402142
> 
> Enjoy!

Will paced anxiously in Hannibal’s waiting room, unable to sit still. He had arrived early to his appointment and desperately wanted to see the Alpha. The past week had been stressful and he barely slept. His mind was drowning in nightmares caused by the Ripper’s latest kill. Jack relentlessly hounded him for information once Will divulged it was the Ripper's work. The only thing Will wanted at the moment was to be in Hannibal’s calming presence. Will couldn't remember when he had started to find so much comfort in the other man, or when he had started acting like a stupid, over-emotional Omega for that matter. The stress must be affecting his suppressants.

The door clicked open and Will spun around, heart fluttering for a moment as he laid eyes on Hannibal. The relief was almost instant.

“Hello Will,” Hannibal smiled subtly at the Omega, sending a shiver down Will’s spine. He opened the door to his office just wide enough for Will to march past him into the main room. Will instinctively inhaled the Alpha’s strong, spicy scent as he passed and made sure to duck his head down to hide the small grin that momentarily spread across his face. Not for the first time, Will wished he could bottle Hannibal’s smell so he could calm his nerves anywhere he went.

Will made his way over to his usual chair, but decided to stand next to it with hands firmly shoved into his pockets in attempt to stop them from fidgeting. Hannibal may have a soothing effect on him, but he also made the Omega feel stimulated and alive. There was probably more behind the feelings, but Will did his best not to dwell on them. The only thing he wanted from Hannibal was the comfort of a friend, someone to talk to who wouldn't judge him for his dark thoughts. Hannibal was very good at that, and gave Will a sense of reality. Even the Alpha’s scent grounded him, and stopped him from drifting off into his nightmares. 

Hannibal shut the door, his sly smile still gracing his features. Will was pretty sure he’d melt if he looked at the Alpha for too long so he moved his gaze to the round table next to Hannibal’s desk, inspecting the intricate drawings.

“How are you feeling Will?” Hannibal questioned as he advanced slowly towards the Omega. Will shrugged, still not daring to look at the Alpha but he could feel Hannibal’s eyes all over him. There was a war raging in Will’s mind between maintaining his professional boundaries with the therapist or just throwing himself at the Alpha. Will mentally slapped himself. He was just friends with Hannibal, nothing more. He needed to stop thinking like a desperate Omega every time he felt stressed out. He also needed to ask his physician for stronger suppressants at his next refill. Hannibal’s presence shouldn't be having this kind of effect on him, and his forts where starting to crumble.

“It’s been a long week,” Will replied, shifting his weight before giving in and dragging his eyes back towards Hannibal. His sight settled on Hannibal’s tie before continuing, “I've spent most of my time in the Ripper’s head, so I haven’t exactly had time to rest.” Hannibal nodded solemnly, stopping just in front of Will and placing a reassuring hand on the Omega’s shoulder.

Will tensed at the touch, surprised at the contact and his mind raced to inappropriate places. Even though they were friends, Hannibal rarely touched Will; it was an unwritten rule that Alphas and Omegas keep some distance unless given permission or they were mated. Will released an uneasy breath and dared to look up at Hannibal’s face. Will couldn't remember the last time someone had looked at him with such warmth and care. It felt like his heart could beat right out of his chest. He definitely needed to talk to his physician about this and how to make it stop.

Swallowing hard, Will took a measured step back, Hannibal’s hand falling from his shoulder. Hannibal must have understood Will's unease because he backed off, moving around his desk to clean off some paperwork. It had been obvious over the past few months that Hannibal was subtly courting Will. Hannibal would show up to Will’s home unannounced for no particular reason, invite Will every week to have dinner at Hannibal’s home, and most recently he offered to take Will to the opera. It was all innocent enough, and could be shrugged off as friendship, but Will wasn't stupid and no Alpha would be this persistent to be around an unmated Omega without ulterior motives.

It baffled Will why Hannibal wanted him around in any capacity. Deep down Will found it very flattering, as an Omega it was instinct to bask under an Alpha's approval. The only problem was that Will didn't want an Alpha. He enjoyed his freedom and independence too much to settle. The thought of being trapped by another person's whims put an unpleasant taste in Will's mouth. If Hannibal wanted to keep doting on him without pushing an actual relationship, that was fine in Will’s opinion. It just meant more time with his friend. He was probably taking advantage of the situation but Will couldn't bring himself to care.

Will switched his focus back to the drawings on the table, flipping idly through them to keep himself distracted. 

“How is the case going?” Hannibal asked, glancing at Will, “Have you been able to discover any new information?” Will chewed him bottom lip in thought before answering.

“Nothing has changed, just another body added to the list but nothing to learn from it. Jack’s been up my ass but there’s nothing I can tell him that he doesn't already know.” Will flipped over a detailed design of an old European building and froze at what he found underneath. It was a drawing of what looked like a Greek statue of a man, but it looked like he was screaming in agony, his body impaled the same way as the Wound Man. The exact same way. Will felt like his body was frozen, eyes glued to the drawing.

“That is unfortunate," Hannibal replied casually, and Will had no time to process what was happening as Hannibal grabbed him from behind. Will's body was pinned against Hannibal's, his arms trapped at his sides by Hannibal's arms wrapped tightly around him. Will's instincts kicked in, and he pulled his legs up, pulling his body weight forward, hoping to make Hannibal lose his balance as he kicked his heels backward at Hannibal's legs. He apparently underestimated the other man's strength because Hannibal barely budged and hisses in annoyance when Will makes contact with a shin bone.

That was when Hannibal's scalpel slid into Will's abdomen. Shocked, Will looked down, blood blossoming through his shirt as the blade was dragged horizontally, opening him up. It was surreal, like he was watching it happen to someone else until the pain slammed into him, causing him to gasp and tears started to well up in his eyes. Hannibal sighed sadly, like he was disappointed at the turn of events. Will’s head whipped around, trying to look at the Alpha, but instead of Hannibal, he was faced with the humanoid Wendigo. Will could feel himself start to shake all over, but whether it was from fear or blood loss was beyond him. He can't hallucinate, not now, not while he has to fight for his life.

"It is alright Will," it said sweetly with Hannibal's voice, mouth split open in what only could be a smile, "You will be fine." Its free, bloody hand rose up, gently stroking Will's face, and even though Will can feel the panic rising in him as his vision starts to get fuzzy, he also leans into the touch, drawn by Hannibal's calming scent that was now tainted with the metallic bite of his blood. How ironic that he was still comforted by the Alpha's presence when he was the cause of his pain. The Wendigo's halo of antlers seemed to grow around Will’s head, like a cage, blocking out the light until Will’s vision went black. The last thing Will remembers before falling unconscious was Hannibal's smell enveloping him.

 

* * * * *

 

Will jolted into consciousness, a hand flying down to the long scar below his belly button. He could still feel Hannibal’s tight grip and smell his spicy, warm scent for a few precious seconds before it all dissipated with the rest of the memory. Letting a shaky sigh pass his lips, Will rolled over in the hospital bed, careful not to agitate his IV lines. A Beta nurse was quietly making notations on his chart, and looked up when he stirred. She smiled warmly at him and Will looked away. He could see the sympathy radiating off of her. 

“Mr. Graham, there’s a woman here to see you. Name's Alana Bloom,” Will looks back at the nurse, both eyebrows raised in surprise. Alana had been a regular visitor when he was first admitted to the hospital but after a month or so, her visits became sparse. It had been about two weeks since he last saw the Alpha. She had updated him on his dogs, chatted about some of the latest psychology papers, and some general world news, but she made sure never to mention Hannibal's trial. Will couldn't blame her, he was living evidence of what Hannibal had done and Alana was having a hard time coping.

“Should I send her in or..?” Will snaps back into the moment and nods, attempting a smile which probably came out as more of grimace. The nurse returned a nod, snaps the clipboard back on the end of his bed and exited, leaving the door open. Will sighed, fingers still sliding along the raised flesh of his scar. Alana would be in his room in a few minutes but in the meantime his thoughts drifted back to his dream.

It had been three months since the actual attack, and his dreams have all centered around Hannibal in one way or another. This was the first time his dream was an actual play by play without any distortions by Will's imagination. He had seen the Wendigo, his panic triggering a hallucination before passing out from blood loss. Overall, it was a pretty pleasant dream before he found the Wound Man and Will caught himself smiling thinking about the Alpha. God, he was messed up in the head. When Hannibal had casually placed a hand on Will’s shoulder, Will had felt so loved. Thinking about it now made Will feel slightly sick but he missed Hannibal, even now. Especially now.

Will was only a week or two away from being released from the hospital. He had recovered from the cut itself with almost all of his core strength back thanks to physical therapy. It was when the doctors gave him a full body CT scan and saw Will's inflamed brain that caused his extended stay at the hospital. Apparently the suppressants he was taking had passed his blood brain barrier, attaching themselves to his memory receptors, and his immune system started attacking them. His immune system was literally attacking and compromising his ability to create memories. Talk about self-sabotage. It caused the hallucinations, the blackouts, and all of the other issues Will was experiencing. 

They had started him on immunotherapy, which was eight weeks of agony as his system was flushed of suppressants and excess antibodies. He was feeling much better now, but the other day, his doctor informed Will he couldn't use any more suppressants. It was too risky, and his brain already suffered too much damage. Will would have to live with his occasional hallucinations for the rest of his life, though thankfully the blackouts were gone. The doctor also warned against stressful situations which would agitate his symptoms. Will almost laughed at the doctor's face, knowing the doctor was suggesting that Will should quit his job. Will knew he couldn't, it was the only thing that let him keep his freedom.

Will’s thoughts were halted when he could hear Alana’s heels tapping down the hallway before she rounded the corner into his room. She looked well, though perhaps a little more tired than usual. Will smiled halfheartedly, he couldn’t bring himself to be overjoyed to see the Alpha. There was only one Alpha he really wanted to see, but he wouldn't dare say anything about it to her. She smiled back, guilt and sympathy for Will woven into her stare. Will looked away. He could smell her pheromones, and while he had always enjoyed her scent, they didn't hold the same power over him like Hannibal's did. 

“Hey Will. You look... healthier," she said, slipping into one of the plastic chairs next to his bed. She nonchalantly pushed the chair against the wall, keeping a safe distance between herself and Will. Now that he was weaned off suppressants, his scent was much stronger than usual, and he had to be wary of how close Alpha's were. With their past, she was extra careful to place neutral space between them.

“Yea,” he laughs without humor, “I’m almost free, too. How are you?” She looks over him, and Will feels slightly uncomfortable under her stare as she thinks before speaking.

“I'm doing as well as I can considering recent events,” Alana replies carefully. She crosses her legs and folds her hands in her lap, reverting to her composed therapist pose as if it could help shield her emotions.

“I'm assuming you're up to date with his case as well,” Will states, not wanting to beat around the bush. He's had no one to talk to about Hannibal's trial and it was driving him up the wall. He had been following the entire trial, and it was so big that it was televised. Will had wanted to confront Hannibal soon after the trial had started, but he was bedridden so watching from afar was the next best thing. It was nothing compared to the real thing of course. Hannibal may have turned Will’s life upside down but he missed the Alpha more and more the longer they were apart. It was stupid, but Will wanted Hannibal, his friend and confidant, from before all of this chaos, back.

“I’m sure you saw that they convicted him last week,” she waits for his nod before continuing, “There’s been an outpouring of people who want him sentenced to the death penalty. And they prefer sooner rather than later.” His stomach tightens at the thought. He had seen the picketers, pictures and videos of them rallying outside the courthouse. He understood why, but he didn't want it to happen. Will could live with Hannibal imprisoned for life. At least Hannibal would be there, not that Will knew if he could manage visiting. Death was too permanent. Will felt like he would follow Hannibal to the grave, or at least lose his mind completely. Hannibal had broken him in too many ways, and only he seemed to be able to hold all of Will's pieces together.

“Will,” Alana continues, worry clear on her face, “Jack told me that you want to visit Hannibal. I don’t think that’s a good idea. You've only finished your physical recovery, mentally you're still... unstable.” Will winced, knowing Alana was right but as far as he knew, he would always be unstable, so it was now or never. It was obvious that Alana and Jack had discussed Will's plan to confront Hannibal and decided it was a bad idea. Jack had yelled at him when Will told the Alpha that a visit to Hannibal was the first thing he'd do when released from the hospital. He didn't care if it was stupid, but he needed to talk to Hannibal, and he was going whether they liked it or not.

"I know it's a bad idea, but I need to talk to him, I need to understand," Will stated, and Alana shook her head at him sadly, knowing she couldn’t stop him. Sighing, she stood, her hand reaching for Will’s before pulling back, thinking better of it.

“Alright,” she conceded, “At least let me or Jack sit in? Thinking of you alone with him after what happened last time...” She shivers, wrapping her arms tightly around herself.

“I'm sorry, but I need to do this alone." Will can't look at her disapproving stare anymore, so he focuses his eyes on his hands which were balled up in his sheets.

“Going from the pot into the fire,” Alana warns. After a short goodbye, Alana leaves, closing Will’s door for him.

Once alone, Will pulls his bedside table over and flips open his laptop, the computer whirring to life. Will had hoped the death penalty wouldn't be a sentencing option, but when Hannibal's insanity defense fell through it was added to the possible punishments. With the public outcry, it was looking like the number one choice. When Hannibal was convicted last week, Will started researched what he could do to save the Alpha. It was a desperate move but Will had to try.

Once the machine had booted up, Will opened up his research into death penalty loopholes. If it came down to it, he was going to save Hannibal and himself, no matter what the cost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap guys, I'm so happy people like this so far! :)  
> I forgot to mention this last chapter, but I'm un-betaed so please let me know if you find any errors. 
> 
> Enjoy!

A week passes before Will is cleared by his doctor to leave the hospital. Even though Will wouldn’t miss his cramped room or the smell of disinfectant that seemed to permeate the building, Will was hesitant to step out into the hallway. Now that his plan to see Hannibal was in action, Will was starting to feel reluctant. As much as he wanted to see Hannibal, he was also terrified to be in the same room as the Alpha.

Will couldn’t predict what would happen during the meeting, and a deep uneasiness was settling in his gut. What would Hannibal do when Will shows up out of the blue? The thought that scared Will the most was that Hannibal wouldn’t want anything to do with him anymore. Will couldn’t dwell on the thought too long without feeling nauseous.

One of the nurses escorts Will to a small meeting room, and gestures for him to sit across the table from her. They start to go through his paperwork, she explained each page and Will nodded along mutely, eyes drifting to the clock on the wall frequently. This was taking longer than he expected.

“Alright Mr. Graham, this is probably the most important information for you to look over,” the nurse slides Will a piece of paper with a list printed on it, and gives the Omega a look, making sure he is paying attention, “These are the guidelines you need to follow to continue recovering. Most crucial thing to remember is that you aren’t on suppressants anymore. It’s been a long time since your body has been allowed to regulate its own hormones.”

From underneath the table, she takes out a full plastic bag, set it on the table, and pulled out a box to show him. Will frowned at the box, recognizing what it was.

“You can use these at-home hormone tests to track your hormone fluctuations so you will know when your Heat is starting. They’re real simple, you take it just like a pregnancy test, except this will tell you how close your Heat is. You haven’t been through a Heat in years, and you wouldn’t want one sneaking up on you while you’re in public.” She chuckles lightly, like going into Heat in public would just be embarrassing and not life threatening. It takes all of Will’s self control not to snap at the Beta, knowing she was just trying to make his outlook a little less grim.

Will skimmed the list, sighing inwardly. He was never good about taking care of himself. Most of the rules were going to be forgotten within a week but he would definitely track his hormone levels like the Beta suggested. The idea of going into Heat again was not something Will was looking forward to. Just imagining the wet slick he’d produce makes him squirm in his seat. He takes the plastic bag, stuffing it into his small duffel bag.

After being drilled on what he had to remember and signing the last of his release papers, Will was finally free to go. To Will’s chagrin, the hospital staff insisted on escorting him out to the main lobby in a wheelchair, even though Will repeatedly said he could walk out just fine. Only when Will’s car was pulled up by the valet would the two nurses let him stand up. Will thanked them awkwardly before they returned to the building.

Will slipped into the driver’s seat and tossed his small bag of belongings onto the passenger’s seat. He started the engine, happy to be behind the wheel again, to be able to go anywhere he liked. It had been too long since Will was outside the hospital’s walls.

Glancing at the clock on his dashboard, Will groaned, running a hand through his hair. Even though he had told himself he’d visit Hannibal immediately, checking out of the hospital had taken up too much of the day. Even if Will sped all the way to the prison holding Hannibal, visiting hours would be over before he would arrive.

Realizing he was blocking the flow of traffic by just sitting there, Will pulled out onto the road, resigned to the fact he’d just have to go home and visit tomorrow. He’d go bright and early to be on the safe side.

The drive to Wolf Trap was uneventful, and Will found his thoughts were still lingering on Hannibal. Not for the first time, Will wondered what had possessed the Alpha to attack Will and then call the police. The call had saved Will from bleeding to death on the floor of Hannibal’s office that night but it was also how Hannibal was arrested. There wasn’t enough time for him to slip away before the cops caught up.

Hannibal could’ve finished Will off and hid his body like he had with so many others. Sure, the Alpha was harboring some sort of feelings for Will, but enough to risk getting caught? Will couldn’t imagine Hannibal liked him _that_ much. But the thought that Hannibal cared enough to save Will, even if it was for selfish reasons, redeemed Hannibal just a little bit in Will’s eyes. The Omega couldn’t help but laugh at himself. He was obviously in an abusive friendship with the Alpha, and he couldn’t bring himself to care.

It doesn’t take too long before Will is back in Wolf Trap, pulling into the private dirt road leading to his house. He could spot his house in the distance. It looked the same as ever, other than the lawn which was starting to take on a wild look.

As he got closer, a flurry of movement caught Will’s eye, and that’s when Will realized that there were dogs running around the lawn. His dogs to be exact, but that was impossible. Alana had taken them in while he was away. He had only been out of the hospital for about an hour and he was already hallucinating?

Before Will could start to truly panic, he noticed two figures on his front porch. Alana and Jack. Will released a shaky breath, glad it was just a surprise home welcoming party. That is if two people could really count as a party.

Will exited the car, leaving his bag for the moment, and waved at the two Alphas as they made their way over. Before the two could reach him, Will was crowded by his dogs, and they were ecstatic to see him. The Omega grinned and knelt down, allowing them to jump and lick for once as he did his best to pet all of them.

“I thought you would appreciate having them back,” Alana commented, smiling wryly at the chaos of fur surrounding Will.

“I do, and again, thank you for taking care of them for me.”

“It was my pleasure.” Will takes a moment to pet one last head before righting himself.

“I’m curious though, how did you two know I was going to be here? I didn’t call anyone.” It was a good thing Will hadn’t been able to go see Hannibal, the Alphas would’ve been worried if he hadn’t returned home in a timely manner. Jack steps forward, raising his hands in mock surrender.

“That would be my doing. I had a talk with your doctor and told him to contact me when you were out. I also figured Alana would want to return the dogs so I called her when I heard.” Will nodded, it was typical of Jack, wanting to know everything and taking control of the situation. The Alpha’s overbearing nature was intimidating, but Will knew it was his way of showing he cared.

“There’s also something I would like to talk to you about alone,” Jack gives Alana a look, “Bureau business.” Will frowned, not liking the strained tone of Jack’s voice, like he was about to unload some unpleasant information on the Omega. Alana looks curious, but she shrugs instead of pushing the subject.

“I’ve spent close to four months with the dogs, I think I can keep them company for a few more minutes,” Alana replies and grabs a stick from the lawn. Waving it above her head immediately gains her the rapt attention of all seven dogs. Jack thanks her and heads towards Will’s house with Will at his heels. Jack moves aside so Will can open his door, and follows the Omega inside.

It always felt strange to have people inside his house, especially Alphas. One of the reasons he chose such a secluded house was to avoid having others in his space. It was the one place he could relax. He didn’t need to use his gifts and he didn’t need to constantly prove he was competent even though he is an Omega.

Will turned to face the Alpha, too nervous to sit. Now that they were out of the open air, he could smell the Alpha’s pheromones rolling off of him in waves. It was obvious Jack was upset about something. Will shuffled backwards a few steps, away from Jack, and crossed his arms across his chest. Jack notices and sighs deeply, doing his best to reign in his scent before he speaks.

“When your doctor called, there was another reason why he had to speak with me. He informed me that you’ve been taken off of suppressants, permanently,” Will shifts uncomfortably, a sinking feeling in his chest.

“Because this job means interacting with unstable Alphas and you are an Omega, it’s a term of your employment that you are on suppressants or mated. Because you are currently neither of these, you can’t continue working for the FBI. I bent some rules for you before but there’s nothing I can do about this one. My hands are tied.” It sounded like someone higher on the FBI food chain had quoted the rules to Jack, and he was begrudgingly repeating them. Jack looks the Omega over, waiting for the information to sink in.

Will’s eyes widen in shock. It felt like the ground opened up under his feet and he was free falling. He had been so focused on Hannibal, so worried about his friend’s fate that he hadn’t stopped to consider the consequences of having no more suppressants or what it meant to his career.

No more work at the FBI meant that he would have nothing left. No job to support himself. It would be impossible to find a decent job without suppressants, and any job he _could_ get would be minimum wage at best. Hell, he’d probably have to sell his house and get an apartment. What would that mean for his dogs?

“Will, listen to me,” Jack commanded, taking a step forward when he saw that Will was starting to hyperventilate. In attempt to subdue the Omega, he released the control on his scent. Will physically staggers backward, recoiling away from the smell. He was pissed Jack was using his vulnerability to smells against him but it distracts the Omega long enough to stop his oncoming panic attack. Jack raises a hand gently before speaking in a softer tone.

“I know this is a lot to take in, and I don’t want to lose you from the team. There is one way this can be fixed. I can keep your position open for a while and in the mean time…” Jack pauses before he finishes his sentence, switching to his ‘matter-of-fact’ voice, “If you can find a mate, then you’d be able to come back. I know you don’t want one, but you don’t have many options left.”

Will could feel himself shaking. For a second he swears the walls of his house are crumbling and crashing around him, much like his life. He blinks and everything is returned to normal but the feeling of despair has taken hold of him.

Then something clicks in his head, and Will feels his despair warp into rage.

“You invited Alana,” Will hisses, glaring at Jack accusingly, “and it wasn’t because of the dogs, was it.” It wasn’t a question, and Jack has enough sense to look uncomfortable.

“I’ve heard the rumors and seen how you two act around each other. She cares about you, and you care about her too. Even though she doesn’t like when you’re in the field she also isn’t the type to force people to do as she says.”

Will couldn’t help but feel betrayed. He had presumed Jack was being thoughtful; instead all Jack was thinking about was how to keep his teacup within reach. Will looks away from the Alpha, trying to keep his pheromones under control, but he can feel them radiating off of him, projecting his distress.

“Get out,” Will whispers. Jack takes a step forward, and Will can smell that the Alpha is trying to force him to calm down, to submit, “GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!” Will yells, his fists balled up at his sides. Jack stops and gives Will a curt nod. He turns to leave but pauses before he opens door.

“It’s the best option you have Will. Just think about it.” With that, Jack leaves, leaving the door open and soon Will could hear Jack’s car driving away. With the Alpha out of the immediate area, Will releases a shaky breath and plops down onto his couch. His anger had dissipated and the Omega buries his face in his hands, trying to calm his nerves. That’s when he hears the dogs rushing into the house and Alana’s pleasant scent reaches him.

“Will? Are you alright? I heard shouting then Jack stormed out without a word.” Will looks up at her and her concerned stare makes him feel better, protected even. Will hated how Jack handled this whole situation, but Will would be lying if he said he never thought about Alana being his Alpha. It was still an appealing thought. At one point he had even thrown himself at her, but it didn’t work out.

Alana stood next to the doorway, allowing him to have some space and time to collect himself. The dogs roamed the house, each one finding a spot to settle down. They were all exhausted from playing. Winston jumped onto the couch, curling up next to Will like he sensed his owner’s unhappiness. Will places a grateful hand on Winston’s head and pet him absent-mindedly before he finally gestures for Alana to enter. She sits across from him, waiting for an explaination.

“Jack just fired me. I can only get my job back if I get myself a mate,” Will says finally, laughing darkly, but then looks Alana in the eye. What else did he have to lose? “I know we didn’t work out last time but perhaps-” Alana interrupts before he can continue.

“Will, I know this is a huge change and I’m sure you want to keep your job, but things between us haven’t changed. I’m still how I’ve always been, and you’re still… You know,” she sighs, shaking her head. Will can’t seem to speak. He wasn’t surprised that she was rejecting him a second time, but it still stung enough that he can feel tears forming. He blinks them away, swallowing thickly.

“Thanks again for taking care of the dogs, I’ll talk to you later,” Will could hear the defeat in his voice and keeps his eyes trained on Winston. Alana took the hint that the conversation was over. She exits without a word. Once the door clicked shut behind her and Will was sure the Alpha was gone, he lets out the sob he had been holding in his throat. Tears roll freely down his face, and Will allows himself to cry loudly, grieving his ruined life.

He stops suddenly when he feels a familiar, warm, and comforting hand on his shoulder.

Will looked up, shocked, only to find the Wendigo smiling back at him. Will stares for a few moments before he blinks, causing the Wendigo to disappear. The vision was oddly relaxing, but it also left Will craving Hannibal’s company.

Will’s life wasn’t over yet. He still had Hannibal as long as he could figure out how to save the Alpha.

With a renewed fervor, Will retrieved his bag from the car. He fishes out his laptop, pushed aside his fly fishing gear and sets up the computer on the desk. While it started up, Will feeds the dogs and grabs himself a glass and one of the whiskey bottles from the kitchen. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a terrible person, but I wanted Will to be super desperate. I promise, the next chapter is going to start getting into the good stuff (aka Hannibal is making an appearance!)
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finished editing this around 3:30am which means I may have missed some mistakes. Let me know if you see anything!
> 
> Now, it's about time Will and Hannibal are reunited, don't you think? ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Walking into a federal prison had been hard enough in the past when Will was on suppressants. Now that his nose was working on overdrive he had to stop at the entrance, hands braced on his knees, in an attempt to compose himself. The place was saturated with the aggressive pheromones of Alphas, and Will couldn’t help but gag a little.

The fact that Will hadn't slept the night before wasn't helping either. He had stayed up drinking whiskey and researching old death row cases. Around four in the morning Will almost gave up, his eyes heavy and stinging in protest. That was when he stumbled upon an article posted fairly recently by the husband of a murder victim.

Apparently, the man’s wife had been murdered by an Alpha who was burglarizing houses and killing anyone inside. The murderer had been caught, convicted, and sentenced to the death penalty. That was until an Omega submitted a bond petition, and the murderer accepted the terms, saving him from being killed. The man writing the article felt his wife was cheated of justice and that the petition should be removed.

This article caught Will’s attention, and he began searching for what exactly this bond petition entailed. Will tracked down the form and as he read the details, he could feel hope blossoming in his chest. If Hannibal agreed to this petition, Will could save his friend from being put down.

That is if Will could get himself to walk into the prison to see the Alpha.

Righting himself, squaring his shoulders, and latching onto the idea of seeing Hannibal, Will made his way inside doing his best not to make a face as the horrid scent intensified. When he reached the guard station, he flashed his FBI badge, requested an interview room and to see Hannibal Lecter.

The large Alpha raises a curious eyebrow at Will, surely confused why an Omega was even allowed a badge, let alone allowed to do an interview by himself. Will was silently thankful when the man didn't question him and instead slid a visitor’s pass to the Omega, instructed him to take a seat and that someone would fetch him when the room was ready. Will sat on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs, doing his best to breathe through his mouth. He unconsciously gripped the manila folder in his hand like it was the lifeline keeping his head above water.

Will was glad he had kicked Jack out so quickly yesterday. The Alpha didn't have time to take the Omega’s badge away, which worked to Will’s advantage. The status of FBI consultant held enough weight to get the guards to comply, Omega or not. Will knew he technically wasn't a consultant anymore, but he also knew that by the time anyone checked his credentials, he’d be long gone. Someone would eventually call Jack and Will would deal with Jack’s wrath when that happened.

It only takes a few minutes before a guard comes to escort Will to the interview room, but it feels like an eternity to the Omega. The guard brings Will through the first gated checkpoint, down a hallway, through a second gated checkpoint and they stop a few paces from the interview room. There’s another guard waiting by the door. Will knew he was only a few steps away from Hannibal, and his entire body tingled in anticipation and fear. He hoped the guards didn't notice how his hands trembled ever so slightly.

“Alright, this is how this’ll go down,” the guard states dully, “You’ll be alone in the room with the prisoner, and we won’t be able to listen in but we’ll be watching. He does anything inappropriate and we’ll break it up. There’s no touching the prisoner and he can only be given papers to look at and nothing more. You understand all of that?” Will nods, his eyes glued on the door. The guard shrugs and moves against the far wall with his coworker to observe the room. Will swallows thickly, and enters.

Hannibal was sitting at the solitary table, cuffed hands clasped together on his lap, his eyes shut and a serene expression set on his face. Hearing the door open, Hannibal opens his eyes slowly, and a small smile grew on the Alpha’s face. Will couldn’t help but just stand in the doorway for a moment, eyes roaming all over the other man as Hannibal did the same to him. If anyone could make the frumpy, grey jumpsuit look elegant, it was Hannibal.

“Hello Will,” Hannibal gestures to the other chair like they were about to start a therapy session, “Please, make yourself comfortable.” Will finally shuts the door behind him, pulls out the second chair, and sits, his eyes never leaving Hannibal. Now that he was so much closer, Will could smell Hannibal’s pheromones, which the Alpha was allowing to roll off of him in calm waves. The scent was just as pleasant as Will remembered. The stress that had been curled tight in every fiber of Will seemed to seep out of his limbs and the Omega had to stop himself from humming happily.

“Hello Hannibal,” Will cursed himself for the slight waver in his voice but made sure to maintain his expression of stern professionalism. He didn't want Hannibal to know how badly the Alpha had already ensnared Will yet. Hannibal leans forward, it takes everything in Will not to back away, and the Alpha takes a steady, deep breath, his eyes still trained on the Omega. Hannibal’s smile grew by a fraction.

“It seems that you have been taken off of those pesky suppressants. I have to say, your scent was alluring before, but now,” Hannibal pauses to take another deep breath, his eyes shutting for a moment like he’s savoring a particularly good wine, “Now it is perfect.” Will can feel his face grow hot, not sure if he should feel embarrassed or flattered.

“Yea, well, those suppressants were what let me keep my job, so I can’t say I’m glad that they’re gone,” Will deliberately placed the manila folder on the table, sliding it towards Hannibal. Will could see Hannibal’s interest was piqued, his coy smile slipping away, replaced by curiosity. The Alpha pulled the folder towards himself, flipped it open and began reading the contents.

“I believe you should be punished for what you've done, but I don’t think I could stand it if you were sentenced to the death penalty. So I have a proposition for you that can benefit both of us. I keep my job, and you get to live.” Will pauses, waiting for Hannibal to finish reading. It doesn't take long before Hannibal looks back up, his expression still somber. Will bit his bottom lip, anxious to hear what the Alpha thought. That’s when Hannibal grins and Will’s stomach does a weird little flip.

“This is brilliant Will,” Hannibal chuckled, shutting the folder, “Of course I accept.” Will couldn’t stop his jaw from dropping. He was glad the Alpha was agreeing, but after all of the crap Will had been through the past few months, it seemed too good to be true.

“R-really? Are you sure? You do realize that you’d have a tracking device, essentially a prisoner in my house in the middle of nowhere, and have no rights whatsoever, right? Not only that, you’d have to deal with the dogs, and you’d be stuck with me as a mate.” Hannibal continued to smile as the Omega attempted to change his mind.

“Will, I would be honored to be your mate. It won’t feel like a prison with you there,” Will didn't think it was possible to blush any more than he already was. He could feel relief rushing through him, and he unconsciously took another deep breath of Hannibal’s comforting scent.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself though,” Will warned, “I've made an amendment to the paperwork. This petition cannot get filed unless you’re sentenced with the death penalty. Anything else, and you’re serving that sentence instead.”

“I will have to hope for the death penalty then,” Hannibal replied, still smiling at the Omega. Will caught himself silently hoping for the same.

“I should get going. I’ll deliver this to your lawyer,” Will holds up the folder, “And we’ll see what happens from there.” Hannibal nodded, his eyes still trained on Will as the Omega stood.

“I look forward to it,” Hannibal sits back in his chair, reverting back into the zen pose he had been in before, “Goodbye Will.”

“Bye.” Will replies tentatively, as he turns and exits the room. The door clicks shut behind him, and Will has to fight the urge to barge back in. Now that there was a door between them, Will immediately missed the Alpha’s presence. Will's nose was assaulted by the noxious scents of the prison once again and Will was more than ready for fresh air. The guard who had escorted Will earlier gestures for the Omega to follow him back to the main entrance. Once Will exited the building, he could feel his resolve solidifying. It would take a while to drive out to the lawyer’s firm, but Will didn't want to wait. Hell, he didn't want to wait for sentencing, and that was a week away.

* * * * *

When Will was getting his immunotherapy treatment it had felt like torture. He had been bedridden with a fever, had a constant migraine and sharp, painful muscle spasms as the toxins were flushed from his system. It was the worst pain Will had ever felt, and that was including when he got shot as a cop and practically gutted by Hannibal. It took him forever before he could sit up or hold a simple conversation. At the time Will was sure that waiting for his release from the hospital would be the most agonizing wait of his life.

Apparently he was wrong.

Even though this was only a week of sitting around before Hannibal’s sentencing and wasn't months of debilitating pain, Will was almost certain that time was purposely dragging slower than usual. He had watched as the hands on his clock twirled backwards every once and a while. It was obviously his brain teasing him, but it didn't help his stress levels.

Will never thought he’d miss his blackouts. They used to steal time from him which was a nuisance back then but now he found himself wishing he could blink and have hours pass.

He felt stuck. Until the sentencing, Will’s life was at a standstill. Either Hannibal would be sentenced to death, brought to live in Wolf Trap, and Will could go back to work or Hannibal would be sentenced to life in prison and Will would have to find a new job, and move out of his home. But right now, all Will could do was wait.

To keep himself occupied, Will took the dogs on long walks, fixed the various engines scattered across his living room, and made a handful of new fishing lures. But more often than not, Will found himself sitting in his house and fiddling his thumbs with nothing to do. He didn't want to risk going into public alone now that he was free game for any old Alpha to attack. Eventually he’d have to go grocery shopping but he couldn’t bring himself to do it at this point.

The worst part was that Will could tell his hallucinations were starting to become more frequent. In the hospital it was easy because he spent a majority of the time so drugged up on painkillers that he could barely keep a train of thought, let alone have his imagination work against him. He rarely dreamed in the hospital until the end of his stay. Those dreams were all about Hannibal and most of those were half pleasant only getting scary towards the very end.

Now his nightmares would creep up on him while he was wide awake and least expecting it. He would look down and find his hands soaked in blood, the ravenstag was almost constantly following him from a distance, and the mutilated corpses of Hannibal’s victims would appear, glaring at him with cold, dead eyes. That is if they still had eyes, after what Hannibal had done to them.

By the time it was the day of Hannibal’s sentencing, Will was a mess. Barely sleeping or eating, and too scared to reach out for help, the Omega couldn’t even summon the energy to dress in anything other than his sleeping clothes and a tattered, old robe. He couldn’t leave the house to see the proceedings in person either. The thought of going to the courthouse with all of the Alpha lawyers, cops and criminals would be too much. Will was glad Hannibal’s case was so publicized for once, because he knew it was going to be on TV where the Omega could watch safely, without being harassed.

Grabbing a drink, the Omega settled on his couch and flipped on the small TV, waiting anxiously for the sentencing to start. Will sat quietly, watching as a reporter outside the courthouse interviewed the picketers, some were for the death penalty, and some against it. The entire block was swamped with angry people, all self righteous in their own minds.

The screen finally transitioned to inside the courtroom, and Will could see that the guards were currently walking Hannibal over to stand beside his lawyer. Will smiled a little to himself. To everyone else, Hannibal had his typical serene mask in place, but Will could see the mischievous glint in the doctor’s eyes.

The judge began the proceedings by listing off the crimes Hannibal was convicted of which included one count of attempted murder, a few counts of voluntary manslaughter and, multiple counts of first degree murder and desecration of a corpse. Will can’t help but rub his abdomen slowly and take a swig from his glass, the knowledge that he was the victim of Hannibal’s attempted murder charge weighing heavy on the Omega. Will vaguely remembers refusing to testify against Hannibal, and Jack had persuaded the prosecutor to leave the broken Omega alone.

As for the charges of ‘desecration of a corpse,' that was a roundabout way for the prosecution to punish Hannibal for torturing and eating his victims. Technically, cannibalism wasn’t illegal but Will has a distinct feeling that after this case the lack of law on the matter might come into question.

The proceedings continued as the prosecutor made his case on why Hannibal should be sentenced to the death penalty, and it’s quite a powerful and intense speech. Hannibal’s lawyer follows suit to argue for a life sentence, but it’s surprisingly dull, lacking the drive needed to sway the judge’s opinion.

That’s when it dawns on Will why Hannibal had that devious look hiding right behind his usual calm demeanor. The lawyer was being lackluster on purpose, under Hannibal’s direction. The Alpha _wanted_ to be sentenced to death penalty so he could have Will, regardless of the consequences. Hannibal had told Will during their talk that he would be happy to be Will’s mate. It was Will’s insecurities that had made him overlook just _how much_ Hannibal wanted him.

Will knew he should angry at the Alpha for manipulating the system, for finding a way around Will’s amendment, but instead Will could only feel flattered, the pleasant sensation making him smile a little. The tricky bastard was playing everyone, Will included.

It’s not long until the dry speech is over, and the judge calls for victim impact statements. It takes a while to get through these, and it’s pretty damning how many people come forward. Will does his best to listen without getting sick, but it was hard even on an empty stomach. Will kept seeing the victims, peering at him from behind the TV. Thankfully when the statements are over, the gruesome corpses leave Will alone.

The judge asks if Hannibal has anything to say in his defense before his sentence is given, but Hannibal declines. Why bother wasting his breath when things were already going according to plan? Will could see what decision was already set in the judge’s mind, and the Omega braced himself, emptying his glass.

“After reviewing the details of this case, I hereby sentence you, Hannibal Lecter, to the death penalty for your abhorrent crimes against your fellow man.” The courtroom erupts in cheers from the families of victims and law enforcement officials. Will pities them, knowing their righteous joy was going to be short lived. As the courtroom settles down again, Hannibal’s lawyer raises a document, and speaks loudly to be sure his voice carries over the excited murmur still occurring.

“In that case, my client will be accepting the bond petition that was submitted to him.” For a second, the court goes deadly quiet, and what happens next could only be described as utter chaos. Everyone in the room was enraged, screaming and jumping out of their seats, with the exception of Hannibal and his lawyer. Hannibal was smiling lightly, completely ignoring the people behind him. It takes a minute before the judge and his bailiffs can restore order.

“Let me see this petition,” Hannibal’s lawyer passes the document to the judge, who proceeds to read it over. After a minute of tense silence, the judge sighs heavily and addresses his court.

“From what I have seen, this is a legitimate bond petition. I will have to meet with the person who has submitted the petition but if I find that this other party has not been coerced in any way then I will have no choice but to release Hannibal Lecter into the protection of his new mate. We're adjourned.” The judge down his gavel and the chaos begins anew. Will has to shut the TV off, not wanting to watch any more.

Will knew he’d have to meet with the judge, and he’d take care of that tomorrow when he didn't feel quite so unstable. Will could barely believe what had just happened, and the reality of the situation was slowly sinking in. Very soon he’d be mated to a cannibal, serial killer, sociopath and even though the thought terrified him, Will could feel tears of happiness rolling down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS, SEXY TIMES ARE HAPPENING NEXT CHAPTER, PREPARE YOURSELVES.
> 
> Make sure to leave me some comments/kudos! I love hearing from you all! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY HELL, THIS CHAPTER IS LONG! I didn't want to cut anything out or split it up so here you go, about 2 chapters worth of material all at once! This is un-betaed because I'm impatient and wanted to post ASAP. Any errors are my own damn fault, but let me know if you see any. :P
> 
> Also, there is dub con in this chapter, so read at your own risk!
> 
> With that being said, enjoy (you sick bastards)!

Will was sitting in the cushy, downtown office belonging to the Judge presiding over Hannibal’s case. It was unpleasant having to sit surrounded by the Alpha’s scent, and Will rolled his shoulders up, feeling defensive in the unfamiliar territory. Currently, the Judge was glaring at the Omega like he was trying to burn a hole into Will’s head with just his eyes. Even though Will hated having someone’s focus honed in on him so intensely, he was used to death glares from grumpy Alphas. He’d have to thank Jack later for all of the practice.

“So, you’re Will Graham?” The Judge started, his voice condescending, making Will’s skin crawl, “Not only are you the Omega who submitted the bond petition, but you were also one of Hannibal Lecter’s victims?” Will grimaced, knowing that he was going to have to be pretty convincing to get over that hurdle.

“Yes, that’s me,” Will replied, doing his best not to sound annoyed.

“Now Will, let’s get down to the chase. Why have you submitted a bond petition?” Will shifted uncomfortably.

“Hannibal had been courting me, and I fell for him. Before we could become official and bond, I discovered his secret and he panicked. He could have killed me, hid my body like another one of his victims but instead he spared my life, because he loves me,” even though Will knew it was wrong to smudge the truth, he couldn’t say why he actually wanted Hannibal off of death row. That he was hallucinating and felt unstable without his former therapist’s support, or that he needed to use the bond with Hannibal to keep his precious job with the FBI. If pretending to be in love with Hannibal meant Will could get what he wanted, then so be it.

“He hasn't coerced you? Threatened you in any way? I find it hard to believe you could forgive him so quickly for stabbing you and leaving you hospitalized.”

“No, he hasn't forced me to do anything,” Will replies, shaking his head, “I love Hannibal, even if he did hurt me the one time. Up until then he was a perfect gentleman. Hannibal respects me more than anyone else I've ever known.” It was true, the Alpha was always kind and considerate to Will and tolerant to his odd behaviors. The thought put a small, genuine smile on Will’s face.

The Judge scoffs quietly, as if he found the idea of Hannibal being a caring gentleman unbelievable. Will’s smile immediately disappears and is replaced with a glare. Will could hear Hannibal’s voice whisper _‘rude’_ softly in his ear. Will could feel rage bubbling in his gut and he continues speaking, in spite of himself.

“Technically, Hannibal had every right to attack me that night. Even though no one knew about it, we were a couple,” Will allows venomous sarcasm to saturate his next words, “I’m sure you've seen _plenty_ of battered Omegas crawl back to their Alphas during your time in court. Seeing how there are _so few_ laws protecting Omegas in abusive relationships.” It was a low blow to throw such a sensitive topic at the other man but Will wasn't above playing dirty. The Judge goes silent for a moment, looking uncomfortable. Will continues once more, going for the throat.

“The evidence found against Hannibal on his murder charges was discovered off of the initial attempted murder charge. Sure, he’s obviously guilty, but it could’ve all been challenged and thrown out in court all over some bullshit law saying an Alpha can discipline his Omega as long as the Omega doesn't die. And you may be wondering, why didn't he use that defense in court if this is all true? Because he was respecting my wishes to keep our relationship quiet. Because _he’s a gentleman_.” Will was almost surprised with himself at how easily the lies had rolled off his tongue. His words also held a silent threat, either approve the petition or Will could expose the giant fault in Hannibal’s case, ruining careers and potentially freeing a mass murderer.

The Judge stares dumbfound at Will for a good minute, and Will does his best to stare right back, channeling one of Jack’s powerful glares, though Will directed his sight at the Judge’s nose.

“Alright, I get it, you’re petition is approved.” The judge raises his hands up in defeat before snatching a pen to sign the document before him, “I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into. Dr. Hannibal Lecter is now under your custody, I will call down to the prison to get a transport truck set up and a tracking monitor put on him. He can go today if you’re ready.” The Judge looks at Will expectantly. The Omega nods, softening his expression, though he’s still frowning slightly. He was glad the Judge was letting Hannibal out sooner rather than later. All of this waiting was killing him.

“Do you need me to do anything else?” Will stands quickly, ready to get out of the stuffy office and back home. Will had been struggling with his instinct to flee during the whole confrontation. Fighting an Alpha, even just verbally, was more draining than usual now. Will felt like he could pass out where he stood.

“Just head home. I have a copy of your address, and the guards will bring Dr. Lecter to you. Give them about 4 hours and they’ll be at your doorstep.” Will nods, and promptly turns on his heels, leaving the Judge’s quarters.

* * * * *

As much as Will wanted to retreat home, he needed to go grocery shopping. There was nothing in his kitchen anymore besides dog food, condiments, and a jar of pickles. Very soon he’d have another person to feed, so he had to restock.

Will never knew grocery shopping could be so stressful. Not only was he on a time constraint, he also had no idea what Hannibal would want. The Alpha had expensive tastes, but Will was on a budget. He ended up randomly choosing some cuts of meat, picking a few fresh fruits and vegetables, and grabbing one of almost every spice in the aisle. He was sure Hannibal could make something out of the hodgepodge of ingredients. Will made sure to stop and grab some bottles of wine as well, knowing Hannibal would appreciate it, even if it wasn't the best kind.

By the time Will left the store, sped home, and finished putting away the groceries, he could hear a truck coming down the driveway. Will took a deep breath, attempting to ground himself in the moment. He felt like this was too good to be true, like it couldn’t be happening.

The dogs are all going berserk at this point, knowing there was company. Will shushes them, flicking a hand down, and they all laid down, though their excitement could still be seen in their wagging tails. Will exits his house as the engine is shut off. There were two guards Will could see sitting up front. There were probably more in the back with Hannibal. The driver makes his way towards Will, while the other goes around the back of the truck.

“Will Graham?” Will nods, his arms folded against his chest, and the guard pulls out a clipboard with some paperwork attached to it, “I’ll need you to sign off here, here, and here. We’ll bring the prisoner inside, set the GPS coordinates for his tracking device, and then we’ll be out of your hair.” Will starts signing, but has to stop to watch when Hannibal is escorted past him by three guards, two gripping the Alpha’s shoulders, and one following from behind, a shotgun in hand. Hannibal stares back at the Omega, sending a shiver down Will’s spine.

Will realized the driver was watching him, and could feel his face grow hot in embarrassment. Will finished signing quickly, shoving the clipboard back into the other man’s hands. He turned in time to see the two guards and Hannibal disappear into his house while the guard with the shotgun stood at each of the four corners of Will’s house, entering GPS coordinates into a small device.

It was all over surprisingly fast. The four guards piled back into the truck and were driving down the road before Will really registered that they were even here. It dawns on Will that Hannibal is currently alone in his house, and Will isn't sure whether the flip his stomach does is from nerves or anticipation. Maybe it was both. Will returns inside, not sure what he’d find.

Hannibal was standing in the middle of the room, hands clasped together in front of him, examining the cluttered shelves near the fireplace. The dogs are still lying down, calm in the present company. Will can see a band aid on the Alpha’s neck, most likely where the tracking device had been inserted. Hannibal turns when Will closes the front door, and his typical, sly smile slides in place. Will silently curses the Alpha’s charming nature.

“Well, welcome home,” Will says uneasily, gesturing out towards the house, “Sorry it’s such a mess, I've been a little preoccupied…” He had been so busy researching how to save Hannibal, occupying his time to ignore the visions, and trying not to panic in general that he had let his house become much messier than usual. It was a pigsty really, and Will could sense Hannibal was not pleased about it. The man was a neat freak after all. The Omega moves to start cleaning up his mess but Hannibal raises a hand, effectively stopping Will in his tracks.

“It’s alright Will. I don’t mind-” the Alpha mimics Will’s gesture of the house, “this. I would however love to take a shower, if you don’t mind. They didn't exactly value my standards of hygiene in prison.” Will nods, making his way to his dresser on the bedroom side of the room.

“I didn’t have the chance to go clothes shopping for you yet, but you can borrow some of my clothes until then,” Will passed Hannibal an olive green button up and some khakis that were a little big on Will but should fit the Alpha just right. Will wasn't a small guy by any means, but Hannibal was definitely broader, naturally muscular like most Alphas. Will on the other hand had to work hard to keep in shape.

Will points out the bathroom around the corner to Hannibal and once Will hears running water, he releases the breath he didn't know he was holding. It was strange to be completely alone with the Alpha after everything that had happened over the past few months. The last time the two were all alone together was when Hannibal stabbed him. Will was also out of practice being social after his isolating hospital trip, but most of all, the fact that the Omega needed to bond with Hannibal tonight was looming over him.

As Hannibal washed up, Will did his best to ease his nerves by cleaning up his mess. He put books back on shelves, threw case files back into a drawer, and took empty glasses back into the kitchen. Some order was restored into the main room, though it was still cluttered.

 Just a minute or so after Will finishes, the sound of water stops and Hannibal reemerges from the bathroom, hair slicked back with water, wearing Will’s clothes. It was strange seeing Hannibal in a normal outfit, and Will had to remind himself not to stare, especially now that Will could smell Hannibal’s pheromones. They rolled off of the Alpha, soothing Will’s spastic thoughts.

“You hungry?” Will asks, walking quickly past the other man into the kitchen, gesturing for Hannibal to follow him, “I don’t have much here, but I figured you’d want to cook.” Will takes a seat at the small table in the corner of the room, allowing Hannibal space to work. Hannibal chuckles at Will’s assumption, flashing a grin at him. Will blushes slightly, hoping he didn't presume too much.

“You are correct Will, I missed cooking my own food,” Hannibal opens the refrigerator, analyzing the contents before grabbing a tenderloin, mushrooms and onions, among other things, “I think I can whip something up from this.” Will sits back, watching as Hannibal starts preparing dinner, already in his element.

“I hope the ingredients are decent enough. I can only afford to buy so much,” Will rubs his sweaty palms on his pants, “though I’m sure you’ll be able to make anything taste good. You had no problems making people into meals after all.” Hannibal pauses to give Will a look that was a mixture of surprise and curiosity, one eyebrow arched. Will crosses his arms and frowns, giving Hannibal a disapproving look. Hannibal returns his focus to his prep work before speaking.

“I can’t change the past, but you have nothing to worry about from now on Will. You will have control of what ingredients go into the dishes. And just because I don’t have access to my favorite ingredient anymore doesn't mean I’m incapable of preparing anything else just as well.” Hannibal pauses again, inspecting Will’s face for a reaction, and Will continues glaring for a moment before sighing heavily.

“I’ll forgive you for making me a part of your little pastime back then, but if I ever find out you managed to sneak people into my food again, and I will castrate you. And then feed it to you,” With that Will stands, returning to the main room, the sound of Hannibal cooking left in the background. Will called the dogs over to the front door before pulling it open to let them out and feed them dinner. Will sits on one of the porch chairs, watching the dogs eat, allowing himself to calm down. He didn't want to argue or yell at Hannibal their first night back together.

After a few minutes, Will and company come back inside, and Will heads back into the kitchen. Hannibal had already set the table, and was just finishing plating the food. Will takes a seat as Hannibal places the food in front of him.

“Beef tenderloin and baked potatoes served in a mushroom and onion gravy,” Hannibal dictates before grabbing the wine from the counter, “which will pair nicely with this Merlot.” Hannibal pours them both a glass, and sits across from the Omega. Will quietly thanks Hannibal before digging in. Hannibal’s food was as delicious as ever, and Will lets out a happy hum of approval, making the Alpha smile before he began eating as well.

They continue to eat in easy silence, and quickly both plates were cleared. Will hadn't been feeding himself all that regularly, and it felt strange now to have a full stomach. He pours himself another rather full glass of wine while Hannibal clears their dishes, leaving them to soak in the sink. Now that the peaceful meal was over, Will could feel his nerves start to return. The whole reason Hannibal was here was because they were going to be mates. Will didn't know how to broach the subject, or how to go about any of this. It felt forced, like the wedding night of an arranged marriage.

As if sensing his unease, Hannibal asks if Will wants to move to the other room, and Will agrees, glad to let Hannibal take the reins. Shooing some dogs off of the couch, they both sit on opposite ends, wine glasses in hand.

“Will, I feel like I need to thank you,” Hannibal starts while Will takes a large gulp of wine, “You saved my life, and I don’t know how I could ever repay you, but I am grateful.” Will blushes, setting his glass aside.

“I don’t know if I deserve thanks. It was all out of selfishness to be honest,” Will picks absently at the couch cushion, unable to look at the Alpha, “I saved you because you make me feel stable and safe, oddly enough. That and being bonded means I can keep my job, and I’d rather be stuck with you than some stranger.” Will glances at the Alpha’s face quickly, and is relieved that the Alpha was smiling.

“I don’t mind if you’re selfish,” Will snaps his head up when he feels the couch shift, Hannibal had scooted over into the middle seat while simultaneously placing his empty wine glass on the coffee table, “because I am also quite selfish.” Will’s eyes widen as Hannibal slowly reaches over a hand, placing it on the Omega’s jaw and strokes Will’s cheek with his thumb. Hannibal was so close, his scent enveloping Will and the Omega felt like he could melt, his head moving towards the Alpha’s touch.

Giving Will ample time to stop him or pull away, Hannibal leans forward, pressing his lips to the Omega’s. It was a quick, chaste kiss and Hannibal pulls away to assess the Omega’s reaction. Will’s heart was pounding, and he found himself wanting more. It had been so long since he was anywhere near intimate with another person, and was surprised by how much he had missed it. Feeling emboldened, Will wrapped a hand around Hannibal’s neck, pulling the other man forward into a heated kiss, his eyes fluttering shut.

Hannibal is still for a moment, surprised, but then reciprocates Will’s almost desperate pace. The Alpha slides his tongue along Will’s bottom lip, and Will complies, opening his mouth, groaning when Hannibal’s tongue slides along his. It had definitely been too long. They continue kissing for a minute before separating for much needed air.

At this point they are both panting, eyes locked on each other. Hannibal slides his hand into Will’s and stands, pulling the Omega up with him. Will gives him a confused look until Hannibal looks pointedly over the Omega’s shoulder at the bed on the opposite side of the room. Will flushes, swallowing thickly. Kissing the Alpha was easy and enjoyable, but sex was a whole other story. This was going to forever chain them together, and Will’s worries started to resurface. Hannibal could sense Will was starting to lose his nerve, and the older man slips his free hand back to Will's jaw, making the Omega look up at him.

“I don’t want to wait, but if you don’t feel ready we can take a day or two.” It was a nice offer, but Will shook his head, blushing lightly. If this was going to ever happen, it had to happen now. Waiting would just pile on the pressure and tension, and Will could barely handle it as is. Taking a deep breath, Will gripped Hannibal’s hand, pulling the Alpha as he walked backwards towards the bed.

“It’s now or never, you’re bonding with me tonight.” Hannibal smiled at Will’s determined tone.

“Alright,” Hannibal chuckles before continuing quietly, “Though I have to warn you, I’m not going to go easy on you, and I’m not stopping until you belong to me.” The statement makes Will shiver. His primal side quivers happily at the thought of being savagely taken by an Alpha, while his logical side screamed at him to stop before he's stuck forever. 

“Good, I’m not a fragile little teacup after all,” Will challenges before Hannibal pushes him down on the bed so he’s sitting on the edge. Will stares wide-eyed at the Alpha towering over him and for a second, Will swears he can see a scalpel in Hannibal’s hand, but as soon as he sees it, it vanishes. A sliver of dread grips Will. It was a hallucination, he was sure of that, but one vision usually meant more were just around the corner.

It takes Will a moment to realize that Hannibal has already removed his borrowed shirt, and was now straddling Will’s hips, working on unbuttoning Will’s shirt as well. Will closes his eyes, taking some deep, calming breathes, trying to keep his mind off of what he saw and focused on Hannibal's fingers brushing lightly against his chest. He was glad Hannibal was so close, his pheromones helping keep the Omega from freaking out.

The last button open, Will slid out of the shirt, tossing it to the floor. Hannibal sits up, allowing Will to scoot backwards until his back hits pillows. Eyes trained on Will, the Alpha stands at the end of the bed and starts to unbutton his pants. Will takes the moment to take in just how attractive Hannibal was. Now that Hannibal was half naked, eyes dark in desire, and obviously aroused by Will, it surprised the Omega how long it had taken to realize just how beautiful the other man was. He always knew Hannibal was good looking but had never allowed himself to linger on the thought.

Will could feel his cock twitch pleasantly at the little show Hannibal was giving him. Biting his lip, Will rubbed his still-clothed crotch, keeping his eyes on Hannibal as the Alpha unzipped his pants and every so slowly dragged the fabric down before his cock sprang out. Stepping out of the pants, Hannibal stroked himself for a few seconds, his eyes roaming all over Will and the Omega got the distinct feeling that Hannibal wanted to  _devour_ him. Will felt like a sacrificial offering to a monster, which was almost accurate. He was offering himself up to Hannibal in exchange for stability.

Blushing profusely, Will reaches to free himself from his pants as well and could feel his hands were shaking with nerves. He was nowhere as showy as the Alpha, quickly shimmying out off his pants, tossing them to the side before lying back again.  The faster this was over, the less likely Will would have a panic attack.

Hannibal moved forward, crawling over Will’s body, taking his time to drag his eyes over Will from head to toe especially now that the Omega was fully exposed. Will studies the Alpha’s face, part of him enjoyed the greedy way Hannibal was looking at him but the anxiety in him made him worry nonetheless. What if he didn’t live up to what Hannibal was expecting? What if he couldn’t support Hannibal’s needs? He was never good at being social, what if Hannibal tired of Will being his only company? 

Catching himself spiraling into a panic, Will focuses his sight on the ceiling to clear his head. That’s when Will realizes there’s something above them, and he freezes in horror. There was a corpse hanging from the ceiling, its intestines used as a makeshift noose. He recognizes the body. It was one of the Chesapeake Ripper’s victims from many years ago, he had seen the pictures in one of the files. Will realizes he can hear the man choking, like he was still struggling for air and the Omega feels faint. Will was starting to gasp for air as well, on the verge of a panic attack. The body wasn’t real, but it wasn’t going away either.

Will closes his eyes, and focuses back on the Alpha’s touches, hoping that by ignoring the vision it and the panic would go away. Hannibal’s hand was slowly running down Will’s thigh, teasingly light, sending shivers down Will’s spine. The Alpha leans down, nuzzling into Will’s neck, smelling him deeply, and humming quietly in approval. Will snakes a hand into Hannibal’s hair, happy for the distraction allowing him to breathe again. The Omega sighs contentedly when he feels Hannibal’s tongue slide wetly up his neck. 

When Hannibal’s teeth latched onto Will’s neck, the Omega yelped involuntarily, eyes snapping back open. He yanks on Hannibal’s hair to show his displeasure but the only response was an inhuman growl and the Alpha’s teeth sinking deeper into his neck making Will hiss in pain. Alphas liked to display their power before bonding, making their mates give the control over. Will could feel Hannibal pushing at him with his pheromones, the calming scent becoming almost a physical pressure. Will releases Hannibal’s hair, going still and submissive. He hated the feeling of giving up power, but if this was going to end anytime soon, he had to. 

Finally releasing Will’s neck, Hannibal pulls himself up, grabbing the Omega roughly and flipping him. Disoriented, Will does his best to get on his knees, cradling his head on his arms. Looking behind him to see what Hannibal was doing, Will realizes that the Alpha was now in the form of the humanoid Wendigo. Whipping his head back around and burying his head in his arms, Will was determined to go through the rest of this with his eyes shut, because obviously his brain couldn’t handle sight right now. His chest was starting to feel tight, and the Omega wasn’t sure how much longer he could go without losing it.

He could feel Hannibal’s fingers sliding over his opening, testing how tight he was. Even with all of the creepy visions, Will was still turned on, and he could feel that he was wet. Nowhere near the gushing slick that came with a Heat, but it was definitely there. Hannibal carefully pushes a finger in, causing Will to gasp at the intrusion. The Alpha slowly pressed forward, massaging Will slowly. Too slowly.

“Goddamnit Hannibal, just get it over with! I don’t care if you hurt me!” Will cried, gripping the sheets. It was courteous of Hannibal to try and prep him, but Will’s head was feeling light, and breathing was becoming difficult. His panic attack was coming fast and there was no stopping it now.

“As you wish.” 

It was all the warning Will received before Hannibal leaned his body over the Omega’s, grabbing his neck and pinning him to the bed. Will could feel Hannibal’s quickened breath next to his ear and his cock pressing against his entrance. The Omega tried to relax and open himself up as best he could, but it was going to be painful no matter what. Hannibal had to go slowly, Will was still too tight to push straight in, and Will choked down a sob. He felt like he was being torn, too much friction, and tears were streaming down his face, soaking the sheets his head was being pressed into. Once Hannibal was all the way in Will he stilled, a small groan slipping past his lips.

Hannibal’s free hand slides down Will’s chest, rubbing soothing circles but then his hand brushes along the Omega’s scar. Everything seems to slow down, Will’s eyes snap open, his vision tunneling. Phantom pain shoots through his wound, and he looks to the side, trying to see his abdomen but unable to turn much with Hannibal’s hand on his neck. 

What he can see is out into the rest of the room, and there is carnage everywhere. Bodies torn in half, guts strung across the room, organs ripped out and chunks of meat carved off of bone. But the worst part was the bloodied heads. The far wall was made of stacked heads, and there were so many that they spilled out into the room like an avalanche. They were all screaming in agony, as if they were still being tortured. He recognizes some from photos, some from murder scenes he had visited, and some he can’t place. But Will knew, they were all victims of the Chesapeake Ripper. Hannibal’s victims. 

Will doesn’t know when he started screaming, but he was, and thrashing wildly. There was not enough air, and anything he is able to drag into his lungs is tainted with the smell of coppery, sickly sweet blood. He can feel Hannibal shoving him down, pinning the Omega flat against the bed so he couldn’t move much. Will can faintly hear Hannibal speaking to him, soothing words, trying to calm Will and stop his panic, but it just makes Will squirm more, the need to flee gripping him so tight he can’t breathe. Then Hannibal is thrusting into him, and Will’s screams morph into sobs, his body shaking uncontrollably. 

It was almost a relief when Will could feel Hannibal’s knot swelling, catching on the rim of his hole until it can’t be pulled out anymore, trapping Hannibal inside. The Alpha thrusts a few more times before Will can feel teeth biting into his neck, breaking skin, and then a warmth seeping filling his hole. 

Suddenly, all of Will’s energy is gone. His eyes are still watery but he can’t see the hallucinations anymore, the only smell is of Hannibal, which was helping him return to a semi-normal state of mind. The teeth are soon replaced by a tongue, lapping at the bloody mark. Will felt like he could pass out then and there, he was exhausted.

“Will? Are you alright?” Hannibal sounds out of breath, but concerned. It wasn’t strange for Omegas to struggle, especially when bonding to someone, but Will’s reaction was over the top. 

“Yea, sorry,” Will manages to croak out, his voice hoarse from screaming.

“I’m going to turn us over, if that is acceptable to you.” Will can only nod in reply. Hannibal snakes an arm underneath Will, carefully avoiding the scar, and shifts them to the side so they were spooning. Hannibal keeps his arm around Will’s chest, keeping the Omega pressed up against him.

They lay in silence for the next few minutes, waiting for Hannibal’s knot to die down. Will feels like crap. There’s a constant, stinging pain where he’s connected to Hannibal, his throat and lungs are burning, and his neck was sore from being bitten. Hannibal was nuzzling into the back of Will’s head and pouring relaxing pheromones out, which was definitely helping the aches and pains but all Will really wanted was space. He needed to get outside, to breathe fresh air, and just get away. But for now he was stuck, literally, and even if he was free to get up, he was sure he wouldn’t make it far without collapsing.

After what feels like ages, Hannibal’s knot finally diminishes after three more orgasms. Will rolls forward with the intent of getting out of bed but his body refused to move. He felt completely spent and gross, cum leaking out of his ass. Hannibal however gets up with ease, disappearing for a minute before returning with a warm washcloth. Will lets the Alpha clean him off. When Hannibal comes back after disposing of the cloth, Will had managed to sit up on the edge of the bed, and was pulling his pants back on.

“Will, you really shouldn’t be moving right now. Any tearing will be agitated.”

“I’m fine, I just need to get some air,” Will mumbles, wincing when he stands, and throws his shirt back on. 

“Will, please-“

“I just need to go breath, it’s fine, just- I don’t want to talk about it and I don’t want to go to sleep, okay?” Hannibal stares at Will, assessing for a moment before he nods.

“At least take one of the dogs with you, for protection.” Will nods, calling Winston as he reaches the door. He exits without another word to the Alpha. The night wasn’t so cold that he was freezing, but it was crisp out. Will doesn’t walk far, not wanting to get too tired. He makes it halfway through the field by his house before he stops and sits on the hard, cold ground, wincing at his movements.

Winston had followed close by, and approached Will once the man was sitting. Will silently pet his loyal companion for a while before he hugged the dog close, crying into his soft fur, letting his fear, insecurities, guilt and confusion loose.

What was he thinking, bonding with Hannibal? What had he done? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost ended this on a fluffy note. ALMOST. But angst is so much more fun, I couldn't resist. 
> 
> So this was my first time ever writing smut. I hope it made sense and that you still enjoyed it even with the creepiness, and being just painful and awful for Will (who didn't even orgasm, cause that's not happening alongside a panic attack).
> 
> Also, random side note, in the show Will’s bed is in his living room. He doesn't actually use the upstairs at all. I don’t know if people just choose to ignore this when they write fanfics or if they plain didn't notice. Either way is fine, but I felt the need to explain in case anyone is confused why the bed was right there, lol.
> 
> Last but not least, please, please, please, let me know what you think! Critiques are welcome with open arms!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking this long to update! I thought I was going to get lots of writing done over my spring break. but instead, I've been studying for exams over the past two weeks and trying to recover from all of the angst happening in season 2 so far. Thankfully, now that exams are over, I should be back on a more normal writing schedule for the time being. :)
> 
> This chapter is unbetaed because I'm impatient, so any mistakes are my own fault. With that being said, enjoy!

It takes an hour for Will to collect himself enough to be able to return to the house. His eyes ached from crying into Winston’s fur and his head was throbbing with a headache. Standing was especially difficult, his backside sore and bruises starting to blossom across his skin. There was an emotional tug of war still happening within his skull and there was no winner in sight. Mostly he was furious with himself for letting Hannibal sneak into his life, and for craving the former psychiatrist’s support. If he was a stronger person, maybe he would’ve been able to stand on his own, and Hannibal wouldn’t have been necessary.

This reliance on Hannibal terrified the Omega. What if the Alpha’s presence didn’t help? The visions Will had when they mated were seared into his mind’s eye. It was one of the worst hallucinations Will had since he left the hospital, and it worried him. Hannibal’s presence was supposed to keep the visions at bay and make Will feel stable, not make them worse. How could Hannibal be a good Alpha to him? Hannibal’s hands had tried to soothe away Will’s fear but they triggered a panic attack instead. Will’s imagination wouldn’t let him forget that Hannibal murdered people with little to no reason.

But despite all of that, there was a small part of Will that was thrilled he had someone who wanted him. When he was younger and naïve about how the world worked, Will dreamed of bonding with someone who would love him unconditionally despite his mental issues, stubbornness, and drive for a non-Omegan career.

That dream had diminished rapidly as Will grew older. By the time Will became a cop in his early twenties, he was resigned to the fact that he’d be alone. Even when he had relationships with Betas, it never felt quite right, and they always had issues with his bad social skills. Will never met an Alpha that tolerated his issues enough to even want to date him. Either they wanted him to switch to a desk job or quit, which Will refused to do, or they wanted him to behave differently, which was impossible.

When Will met Hannibal, it was like a breath of fresh air after choking on smog his whole life. He was an Alpha who didn’t think Will should quit his job, and was helping him cope and live with his mental issues instead of trying to force the Omega to change. On top of all that, Hannibal had even showed an interest in being more than friends. At the time, Will didn’t want to be tied down by an Alpha, and even though that still remained true, it didn’t change the fact that Will was glad Hannibal was the one he was with.

It doesn’t take long before Will can see his house in the distance. A single lamp was on near the window, faint but beckoning Will home. A small smile tugged on his lips, relief seeping into his extremities. Once Will reached the door, he did his best to keep quiet, slowly opened the front door, wincing as it creaked. He and Winston slipped inside once the door was just wide enough. Some members of the pack raise their heads when they see the two enter, but to Will’s relief no one makes a noise. Winston trots over and makes himself comfortable with the others as Will locks the door behind himself.

The room is dimly lit by Will’s desk lamp, adding a gentle, yellow hue to the room. Not only that, but the room smells like a mixture of his own scent and Hannibal’s, and Will can’t help but blush a little at how nice they complement each other. Hannibal is in the bed, seemingly asleep with his back facing the door, though Will is fairly certain that the Alpha was faking it for Will’s sake. Will was silently grateful; he was in no mood to talk, especially to Hannibal. The Omega noticed that the bedding was different from when he left. Hannibal must have changed the sheets while he was out.

At first Will is tempted to flop down on the bed, curl up and fall asleep, but the thought of being in the same bed as Hannibal stops him. The last thing he needed tonight was another panic attack triggered by an accidental touch. The couch would be a safer place to sleep. With that, Will changes into an undershirt and boxers, grabs an extra blanket, and shuts off the light before sprawling out on the couch.

Even though Will felt tired, sleep evaded him, his mind still stuck on the conflicting thoughts about Hannibal. Two sleepless hours pass Will by before he is roused from his musings by a faint tugging sensation in his chest. It felt like something was anchored right below his breastbone and was being pulled on. It takes a moment before he realizes that it’s the newly formed bond with Hannibal, and it was pulling him in the Alpha’s direction like an invisible rope was woven into his ribcage, attaching them together.

Will tried to ignore it, but now that he was conscious of its presence, the tugging was irritating the Omega beyond belief. He still wanted to keep some space from Hannibal, to ensure he wouldn’t have another panic attack, but after fighting all night, his willpower was gone. There was no way he’d get any sleep with the nagging feeling swirling in his chest, and if listening to his instinct meant it’d go away, then he’d try to follow it.

Wrapping his blanket securely around himself, Will made his way over to the bed. Hannibal was still sleeping on his side, his broad back facing Will. The Omega didn’t have to peek under the comforter to know the Alpha was still naked. So instead of risking touching the other man, Will carefully lowered himself on top of the comforter on the opposite side of the bed, his blanket still cocooned around his body.

Will watches the sleeping Alpha take slow, even breaths, waiting to see if Hannibal was going to try anything. After a minute, Will knows he’s safe and finally let’s himself relax. The Omega is careful to stay on the opposite side of the bed, but he’s close enough that it does the trick. The tension in his chest is gone, and he feels like he can breathe easier. Now that the tugging sensation subsided and Will was closer to Hannibal, he notices that the Alpha’s pheromones seem different. He never thought Hannibal’s scent could be improved upon, but somehow Hannibal smelled even better than before. Soon Will was able to drift off into sleep, feeling like he was where he belonged, surrounded by Hannibal’s scent.

* * * * *

Mid morning sunlight was streaming through the window directly into Will’s eyes. Groaning at the intrusive light, he rolls over even though his body protests against the movement. Glancing around the bed, Will wasn’t too surprised to find that Hannibal was missing. The faint sounds of pots and pans were coming from the kitchen along with the delicious smell of breakfast cooking. Sighing, Will covered his eyes with an arm, trying to gather some strength before getting up. When they had mated Will must have thrashed around a lot more than he had thought because every inch of him hurt. He thought he was sore yesterday, but that was nothing compared to how he felt now.

But besides the general soreness, Will felt good. He had gotten some of the best sleep in a long time, his head felt clear, and while he could still feel his bond settled in his chest it wasn’t annoying like it was last night. It felt more like a steady, reassuring pressure than an insistent tugging. It was actually pleasant.

After a few more minutes of silently willing himself to move, Will finally managed to sit up and stumble his way over to the bathroom. He shut and locked the door behind him before he stripped off his clothes and started the shower. While waiting for the water to warm, he took a look at the livid bite mark on his neck in the mirror. It was scabbed over and bruised a violent purple color. Will brushed the teeth marks lightly with his fingers, knowing it would eventually heal and leave shiny scar tissue in its place to match the long scar running across his abdomen. This is the second time Hannibal has scarred his body, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. The idea should’ve frightened Will more than it did.

Glancing at the rest of his body in the mirror, Will saw there were a few bruises scattered across his body from when Hannibal pinning him on the bed. The most distinct set were the five bruises on Will’s hip where Hannibal’s hand must have gripped him. Will doesn’t remember it happening; he was probably too busy freaking out to feel the fingers digging into his side. Will shadowed the marks with his own hand, blushing at the thought of possibly remembering the next time Hannibal put those marks on him.

Shaking his thoughts away, Will stepped into the shower. He closed his eyes and moaned quietly, the hot water felt heavenly on his aching muscles. After soaking in the warmth for a minute, Will started washing his hair and body, careful not to scrub too hard. Once he finished, Will had to figure out how damaged he was on the inside. Taking a deep breath, he pushed a finger into his hole, and hissed in pain. Pulling his hand up, he could see the digit was tinged red with blood. It was his own fault, pushing Hannibal to skip prepping and then walking around in the field afterwards. Will did his best to gently wash himself out, but it still hurt like hell and he had to bite his lip to keep the groans of pain at bay. The last thing he needed was Hannibal to hear him and try to help.

Once Will finished, he dried off and grabbed a Heat test from underneath the sink. He followed the instructions, peeing on the little strip, capping it, then putting it aside as he brushed his teeth and combed his hair. He was sure enough time had passed for the test to be ready and checks the little indicator window, relieved to see a pale pink color. The test wasn’t very precise, if the test was dark red it meant you were going into heat in the next 24 hours, while the lighter the shade got, the farther away your Heat should be. He wouldn’t be having his Heat for a while, which Will was glad for.

Tossing the test in the garbage, Will then threw his sleeping clothes back on, and a quiet gurgle from his stomach prompted the Omega to wander into the kitchen. Hannibal was cleaning dishes at the sink, his back to Will. The Alpha must have raided Will’s wardrobe while he was still asleep because he was wearing one of Will’s tan sweaters over a white button up and a pair of old jeans. When Will reached the doorway, Hannibal turned around, looking the Omega over before giving him a small smile. The Alpha gestured to a covered plate of food and steaming cup of coffee sitting on the table.

“I made breakfast if you are feeling hungry.” Will nods mutely, avoiding looking at Hannibal for very long and shuffling over and taking a seat. He can feel Hannibal is still watching him. When he uncovered the plate and found a egg and sausage protein scramble, Will couldn’t help but chuckle. Glancing over at the Alpha, Will could see amusement shining in Hannibal’s eyes.

“Any particular reason why you recreated our first meal together?” Will asks, playfulness creeping into his voice. At this Hannibal smirks in a way that makes Will feel fluttery and much more aware of the bond gripping his chest.

“Our relationship has changed, and it is at a new beginning again. I felt it was a symbolic way to start anew,” Hannibal starts to turn back to the dishes but stops for a moment, “I’m flattered you remembered what we had for our first meal,” Will grin falters a little, his cheeks burning in embarrassment.

“It’s nothing really,” Will remarks, shrugging off the comment and begins to eat in hopes of stalling the conversation. It works, and Hannibal returned to the dishes, an easy silence falling between them.

Once Hannibal finished cleaning and putting away the dishes, he disappears into the main room, returns with a pen and pad of paper then sits across from the Omega. Will watches the Alpha curiously as the man starts writing out a list.

“What’re you writing?” Will asks between mouthfuls. Hannibal stops to look at the Omega before he speaks.

“Since I will be relying on you for all purchases, I thought I should compile a list of items I wish to have and you can buy the next time you go out. I promise to keep it reasonable.” Will nodded, it made sense. He hadn’t exactly thought much about what Hannibal would need other than food. At this point Hannibal didn’t even have a toothbrush of his own.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t more prepared, I should’ve gone shopping before you arrived. I wasn’t thinking everything through like I should have been and-”

“Will, it’s alright, I can cope just fine,” Hannibal chuckles, smiling reassuringly before adding in a careful tone as to not upset the Omega, “Though it’d be nice if I could have some of these things sooner rather than later.”

“I’m actually going out soon, so I can pick up what you need on the way home.” Hannibal tilts his head slightly in silent question, so Will continues, “I need to talk to Jack. He’s going to be ecstatic when he finds out he can have me back on duty. Though, I doubt he’ll be as excited when he finds out about you.” Hannibal faintly furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

“Jack doesn’t know?” Will looks down at his plate guiltily, feeling the need to explain.

“When Jack told me that I could have my job back if I was bonded, he suggested I try asking Alana about possibly being my Alpha,” Will runs a nervous hand through his hair when he mentions the woman’s name, not sure how Hannibal is going to feel knowing he was technically Will’s second choice in this mess, “But she rejected me, again. The only other Alpha who ever showed genuine interest in me was you. That paired with the stability you give me, I decided I had to save you. I knew if I told Jack or Alana, they would’ve tried to stop me any way they could. At this point, no one knows you were saved by me besides us, your lawyer and the judge.”

Hannibal nods solemnly, his expression stoic. The Alpha reaches across the table for Will’s hand, to hold it comfortingly, but Will flinches, pulling his hand back. He immediately regrets moving away, and for a split second hurt flashes in Hannibal’s eyes. The Alpha’s hand rests on the table near Will’s, a couple of inches apart. Will’s heart is racing erratically, and he feels like a fool for getting flustered over Hannibal’s innocent move. He knew Hannibal was trying to make Will feel better, but Will felt like a skittish animal, ready to bite anyone who came too close.

“Will, please be careful when you meet with Jack. I can’t imagine he’ll be docile when he finds out, and unfortunately I can’t come with you.” There was a fire behind the calm words, something fiercely protective. Will nodded silently, unable to look at Hannibal’s face.

“I’ll be fine,” Will replied while he quickly gathered up his dishes to throw into the sink. Without another word, Will left for the main room to get changed. As he rummaged through his dresser, Will could hear the sink turn on and he silently cursed. Not only was he rude as hell, pulling away from Hannibal, he also inadvertently made the man do his dishes because he had the urge to flee the room. Sighing, Will picked out a green flannel shirt and dark brown pants and went to the bathroom to change.

When Will returned to the main room, Hannibal was sitting on one of the chairs, surrounded by content, sleepy dogs, flipping through one of Will’s books on forensic pathology. The Alpha looked up, and held out the list, and Will took it silently. Will grabs his coat and is about to leave when he realizes something is off. He walks back over to Hannibal, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Did- did you feed the dogs? They usually throw a fit if I don’t take care of them as soon as I’m up.” Hannibal looks up from his book, smiling lightly.

“Yes, I was able to herd them outside this morning to eat and relieve themselves. I must say, they are quite well behaved.” Will nodded, biting his lip as Hannibal returned his attention to the book sitting in his lap. Will pulling his coat on and before he could mentally talk himself out of it he leaned down and gave Hannibal a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you,” Will murmured softly before straightening up and rushing out of the door, too flustered to stay a moment longer. He missed the look of surprise on Hannibal’s face that slowly morphed into a content smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too much happened in this chapter, it was kind of a night of/morning after without the sexy times, lol. And I feel like I made this fluffier than I intended to because I can't handle more angst on top of everything happening in season 2, haha. This show will be the death of me, I swear.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late as usual! I've been either too busy or too exhausted to write. I can't wait for school to be over so I can write more often. But with that said, I hope this makes up for the wait!
> 
> Enjoy!

Hannibal grinned as he watched Will’s car disappear from sight. He could feel the ghost of the Omega’s lips warm against his cheek. While Will obviously holds some reservations about his feelings for Hannibal, the Alpha did not share that problem. He wanted Will completely, his feelings bordering the line between affection and possession. When Hannibal met Will for the first time, he saw a great potential for more, and before he knew it, the Omega wormed his way under Hannibal’s skin. He could vividly remember that day in Jack Crawford’s office. Not only had Will been an attractive, unmated Omega, but he was also unafraid to butt heads with two Alphas. For a brief moment, as Will shot back a warning on being psychoanalyzed, Hannibal had seen a glimpse of the darkness coiled just below the surface. That was all Hannibal needed to start putting plans in motion to make Will belong to him.

There had been many possible mates who had thrown themselves at Hannibal over the years. Some were only interested in his wealth and pedigree. While it was flattering to a degree, they were promptly rejected. Others were legitimately interested in the Alpha, but he never found someone who could understand his darker side. Most Omegas wanted to settle down, have children and stay at home. Hannibal had little interest in settling, he wanted a mate, a partner, and an accomplice. Someone he could bond with on all levels, and he refused to settle for anything less. He was often disappointed by the incompatible matches, but he knew all good things come to those who wait. Will was definitely worth the wait.

The more Hannibal saw Will, the more he wanted the Omega. It wasn’t too long before Hannibal was trying to court the other man, testing the waters to see whether Will was interested in the Alpha at all. Will didn’t rebuff Hannibal’s advances, but Hannibal could see he’d have to work hard to win the Omega over. That was perfectly fine to the Alpha, he always loved when his prey put up a good fight.

His plans were derailed the day Will found out his secret. In his excitement to see the Omega, Hannibal had left out the Wound Man drawing by accident. When Will flipped it into view, Hannibal acted on instinct and self preservation. This wasn’t the first time a friend had caught on to his secret, but it was the first time he felt uneasy while cutting into someone. He wanted to keep Will, and his resolve faded almost immediately.

By the time Will went limp in his arms, passed out from blood loss, Hannibal had begun to plan scenarios that would save them both. Hannibal’s mind raced as he laid Will out on the floor, stitched up the wound, and hooked him up to an IV to replace the lost blood. The possible outcomes weren’t very good, but nonetheless, Hannibal called for an ambulance. He stayed with Will until he could hear the sirens approaching before attempting to escape. He didn’t make it far unfortunately.

At his trial, Hannibal tried to use an insanity defense, but the judge denied it just a quickly. The upcoming year was a voting year, and the judge was playing a political game. The public wanted Hannibal to pay for his crimes, and by going along with the popular opinion the judge was setting himself up for re-election. If Hannibal was free he would’ve hunted the man down for playing with Hannibal’s life.

As the trial dragged on, Hannibal was surprised that Will was absent from the witness list. Hannibal’s lawyer, who was easily swayed by the number of zeros on his paycheck, kept tabs on Will’s recovery for the Alpha. Unfortunately, there was only so much that could be learned second hand, and Hannibal eventually asked to speak to Alana. She visited him, begrudgingly. She was upset with him, for obvious reasons, now that a spotlight was shining on the dark parts of Hannibal that she had failed to see earlier. Nonetheless, Hannibal is able to learn from her that Will refused to testify, no matter what the prosecutor threatened and that Jack had to step in to get the prosecutor to back off.

Alana was suspicious why he wanted to know, to which he said he was just a concerned friend, worried that he had maybe damaged Will beyond repair. She scoffs at that, warning him to leave Will alone. It was cute that she was trying to protect the Omega, and Hannibal was grateful she was looking out for Will while he was unable to, but with this new information, there was another possibility opening before Hannibal and he was going to take the chance.

Hannibal calls his lawyer the day after his meeting with Alana. Hannibal instructs the man to fabricate a blog about death penalty loopholes, specifically on bond petitions, and to start spreading the blog through social media. Hannibal even had the man pay search engines to raise the blog to the top of searches on the topic. Hannibal knew the chances of Will seeing this blog were slim, but he was banking on the Omega to be actively perusing a way to save the Alpha. It was risky, but Hannibal has taken risks on much less. If he knew Will as well as he thought, then Will would come to his rescue.

Two weeks later, Hannibal is convicted. Another three weeks pass, and Hannibal almost gives up hope but then Will shows up at the prison, bond petition paperwork in hand. It took all of Hannibal’s restraint to appear calm in the Omega’s presence; he was so proud of Will for following his plan perfectly without even knowing it.

Hannibal smiled to himself. Everything was going so well. He was bonded with Will and escaped the death penalty. Now he needed to bide his time, win Will’s trust, and then he can move forward with the next step of his plan. He returns the book he has been ignoring back to the bookcase, and picks up the land line phone, dialing his lawyer’s number. It was time to start preparing for the next phase.

* * * * *

Will parked outside of the FBI building, and it was bringing back memories of stressful cases, fevered all nighters, and the pressure to perform. Will wasn't so sure of his plan now. It had been hard enough facing the wrath of Jack in the past. Will was about to blow Jack away with the fact he was bonded to the Alpha's nemesis. Jack’s reaction, whatever it’ll be, was not going to be fun for either party.

Will made his way inside and headed straight to Jack's office. Usually when he walked down the halls of the FBI, Will would feel overwhelmed by all of the Alpha pheromones lingering in the air. While there were plenty of Betas and even a small handful of Omegas who also working in the building, it was the strong scent of Alpha that stuck to the walls. Even when Will was on suppressants, it had grated on his nose, making him twitchy and jumpy. He was shocked that now, everything smelled muted, like the scents were passing through a filter, dulling them to a tolerable level. He passes people in the hallway, most of whom are Alphas, and Will feels unaffected. No nervous energy, no shaking. It was a refreshing change to be able to walk without his shoulders hunched instinctively.

Will stopped outside Jack’s door, rubbing absently at his chest. The bond to Hannibal felt tight from the distance but it also felt like the pressure of guilt. No matter how many times he told himself that it was worth it in the end, Will couldn’t stop the guilt from gnawing at him. Sighing, before taking one last deep breath, Will knocks, trying not to feel jittery like a high school kid waiting outside the principal's office. Jack barks to enter and Will does, trying his best to keep his expression neutral. 

"Will! Now this is a surprise," Jack stands from behind his desk, gesturing for Will to come closer. There’s a mild tone to the Alpha’s voice and an uneasy smile stretching his lips. The last time the two had spoken was a little over a week ago when Will kicked Jack out of his house for suggesting he try bonding with Alana. It was funny how quickly things had changed in such a short period of time.

Will shifted nervously in front of the man's desk, not wanting to make eye contact so instead he turns his head to inspect the current case plastered on Jack's wall. The movement exposed Will’s neck, the livid mating bite dark against his pale skin.

"Ah! I see you’ve found yourself a mate," Jack says jovially before he starts to dig through his desk, pulling out Will’s file.

“Y-yea. Looks like I get to keep my job after all,” Will rubs at the mark, feeling his face flush. He struggled to look at the Alpha, and instead his eyes flitted over Jack’s desk, watching as Jack pulled out a form.

"This is great Will, congratulations! You’ll have to tell me all about the lucky Alpha sometime. But first, I just need you to fill this out and you’ll be-" Jack stops, giving Will a confused look and the Omega feels like he’s reached the calm before a storm. Will quickly raises his gaze to meet Jack’s, and he can see the dots are being connected. That’s when Jack leans forward ever so slightly and takes a deep breath, and his eyes grow wide in recognition and disbelief.

"Will. Tell me you didn't." Jack’s voice has a sharp edge to it, his face barely masking the rage boiling underneath. The Omega can't seem to form words and instead stares at the floor, head hanging in shame. The tension is thick, and Will’s words are stuck in his throat. Jack’s pheromones add to the pressure weighing on Will. Even though they are dulled, Will can already feel his body trembling in primal fear. It takes a minute before he can respond.

“I’m sorry, I did what I had to do.”

“Sorry. You’re SORRY?!” Jack shouted and Will flinched at the booming sound, “Hannibal is the Chesapeake Ripper! A sadistic murderer! And you thought it’d be a good idea to be his mate? Are you an idiot?” Will has to take a breath to steady himself, almost staggering at the aggression rolling off of Jack.

“I know, I just- I couldn’t let him die. I care about him.” Jack looks at Will, bewildered.

“He was my friend too, but he’s a monster! Any other Alpha would have been better than Hannibal as your mate. He’s using you, and is probably planning something!” Will shakes his head, frowning at Jack.

“Even if he is using me, I’m using him as well. At this point, it doesn’t matter, we’re already bonded. All I need to know is if I have a job or not.” Jack is still fuming, but knows that Will is right. They are both quiet for a minute, and Will finds that the silence is worse. He can tell Jack feels betrayed and disappointed. Will risks a glance into Jack’s eyes, and feels his stomach drop as his empathy kicked in. Jack had no trust in Will anymore, was planning to cut him off as a friend and keep Will from being involved in cases as long as possible. Will has to fight back tears. He never wanted to cause such a rift between himself and Jack, but it seemed like there was a canyon between them now.

“Sign at the bottom, I’ll call you if you’re needed.” Will nods and signs the paper without reading it. He turns and leaves the office, not wanting to be there a second longer. Will feels shaken to the core, and is so distracted that he almost runs head first into Beverly as he entered the hall.

“Oh! Hey Will, long time no see. You coming back onto the job or what?” She smiles wryly at him, shifting her weight to one leg. The beta’s smile falters when she glances at Will’s trembling hands, “You okay? I know Jack can be intense, but you shouldn’t let him get under your skin.” Will nods, side-stepping around her, keeping a bubble of personal space between them. The last thing Will needed was Beverly smelling him and getting pissed off too.

“I’m fine,” Will silently curses the waver in his voice and that he can’t seem to raise his eyes off the floor, “I’ll be back to work soon.” He slowly is walking back, towards the exit, “I can’t talk now, but I’ll see you later.” With that, Will turns and makes his way hastily out of the building, ignoring Beverly’s shouts for Will to wait. Thankfully, she doesn’t follow him, and he makes it to his car without any other interruptions.

Will sits in the car, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. It takes a few minutes before he feels like he might be stable enough to drive. He pulls out the list Hannibal gave him, glad to have a distraction. Scanning the list, Will couldn’t help but smile. The items were simple enough, and Hannibal had even written some brand suggestions so Will didn’t have to guess. At the very bottom, Hannibal had written a little note.

_If you are not feeling well after your conversation with Jack, then leave the shopping for another day. These items are not more important that you’re mental well being._

_I look forward to your return home,_

_\- HL_

Will blushed, tucking the paper back in his pocket. He should probably go home, but he didn’t want to deprive Hannibal any longer than was necessary. So with that, he started up the car and headed out to the first shop.

* * * * *

By the time Will finds all of the items on Hannibal’s list, its past five o’clock and he’s exhausted. He had bought every item, but even with the helpful brand suggestions, he wasn’t able to afford all of the fancy items and had to opt out here or there for cheaper versions. It wouldn’t have bothered Will so much if it was for himself. Hell, he barely spent money on new socks when the old ones got holes in them, but this was for Hannibal, and as much as he didn’t want to admit it to himself, he wanted to please the Alpha.

Will was relieved when he turned down the private road to his house. He was ready to be home, to retreat from the outside world, and the only person he wanted to tolerate the presence of was Hannibal. The tension that had been building up in him all day started to lift the closer he got to the house.

That was when he spotted a car parked off to the side of the road, almost completely hidden by the wild shrubbery and too far from the house to be a normal visitor. As Will slowed, he could see bright red hair and a face covered by a camera sticking out of the bushes. A groan slipped past his lips. Freddie Lounds was the last person Will wanted to deal with right now. He could feel a familiar anger bubbling in his chest for the nosy reporter.

He pulled over the car, and marched over to the Beta, trying not to seethe when she looked over and smiled at him. The woman had a lot of nerve, he gave her that, but she had no regard for others.

“Hello Will, this is a nice, cozy little home you’ve got here. Looking at it from here, you’d never guess that a serial killer lived inside.” Will scowls, wondering how she figured it out so quickly. It had been just over twenty four hours since Hannibal’s release, and while Will knew that word would get out eventually, he never expected it this quickly.

“Get off of my property,” Will hissed through gritted teeth. Freddie continues to smile sweetly at him, and Will has to fight the urge to punch the woman in the mouth.

“Alright, I’ll go. I don’t want to, how did you put it? ‘Piss off a guy who thinks about killing people for a living’ – especially now that he’s sleeping with the Chesapeake Ripper.” She strolls back to her car, and Will stays rooted to his spot, waiting for her tail lights to disappear down the road. Once she’s gone, he returns to the car, pulling up to the house.

His anger at Freddie had seeped out of his body, and was replaced by a bone-deep exhaustion. Not just in the physical sense, but more like an emotional beating. Between Jack’s rage, the close encounter with Beverly, hours spent shopping which made him feel incompetent, and now Freddie’s intrusion, Will was done dealing with other people for the day. He didn’t want to deal with Hannibal’s psychoanalytical questions, but the thought of Hannibal’s soothing presence, the comfort that flowed off of the Alpha propelled the Omega out of the car towards the house, bags in hand.

The wave of Hannibal’s pheromones wash over Will, and he almost groans at how much better he already feels. The dogs all jump up on him excitedly, crowding the Omega, making him grin. There was nothing better after an emotional beating than being welcomed home by wagging tails and excited barking. Once the door was successfully shut behind him, Will looked up to find Hannibal watching him from where he was seated on the couch, an amused smile gracing his face. Will could feel his face flush, embarrassed.

“I’m glad you’ve made it home in one piece,” Hannibal stood, walking towards Will’s side, taking the bags, and setting them on the nearby desk out of the dogs’ reach.

“Jack wasn’t happy, to put it lightly, but I was able to get reinstated. The FBI missed their bloodhound too much to let me go, crazy mate or not.” Hannibal’s smile stretched a little wider at Will’s use of the word ‘mate’, and Will tried to ignore the happy, bubbly feeling blossoming in his chest from that smile. Will suddenly felt awkward standing next to the Alpha, so he moved to sit on the couch, sagging into the cushion and letting out a content sigh. Hannibal returned to his seat on the other end of the couch, placing the book he was reading back in his lap but not opening it.

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright? You seem tired,” Will shook his head and by the skeptical look on Hannibal’s face, he didn’t believe the Omega. Even though Will wanted to nap, he also liked the closeness to Hannibal, his rich, spicy scent like a blanket over him. The Omega was torn between moving to the bed across the room or continuing to sit with the other man. As if sensing Will’s thoughts, Hannibal grabs a throw pillow and leans it against his leg.

“If you’d like to rest that’s fine, I don’t need to start dinner yet, and I’m at a riveting part of my book.” Will hesitates only for a moment before allowing himself to lie down, his head partially leaning against Hannibal’s thigh. It only takes a minute before Will is close to being unconscious, the close proximity to Hannibal was making him feel drunk, craving more contact. Hannibal smelled like comfort, warmth, and Will couldn’t get enough.

Feeling uninhibited, Will lifts his head, locating Hannibal’s free hand, and pulls it towards himself so he could press his nose against the Alpha’s wrist where one of the Alpha’s scent glands lied. Hannibal lightly pulls his hand free from Will’s grip, and just as Will is about to protest, he feels the other man’s fingers tangle into his hair, lightly massaging his scalp. Will hums contently, letting his head rest back down on the pillow and he absently nuzzles closer. Will falls asleep as Hannibal alternates between playing with Will’s curls and rubbing comforting circles on the Omega’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had doodled that last scene during one of my classes, and I thought people might like to see it, so you can find it here (EDIT: I cleaned up the picture and colored it. It's been a long time since I've done some digital art!): http://ms-margot-verger.tumblr.com/post/84439642928/brushing-up-on-my-digital-art-skills-this-is
> 
> Let me know what you thought of how I wrote Hannibal's POV, I know he was just reminiscing for the most part, but I wanted to capture his persona and I don't know if it was successful or not. The story is still going to be Will's POV, but there may be more of Hannibal's POV sprinkled in later on. 
> 
> I also wanted to clear up that when I was planning this story out, Bev was still alive, so just pretend that this took place before her death occurred, like before the end of Season 1, okay? Okay. 
> 
> Last, but not least, I would love some comments and kudos! And if you want more from me, follow me on tumblr! ms-margot-verger.tumblr.com
> 
> :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm so sorry for the delay, I had school, and then got hit with a major case of writer's block. I think I'm over it finally, so I should be able to update the next chapter sooner rather than later. This is unbetaed so I could get it out to you asap, so if you see any errors, let me know!
> 
> Enjoy!

When Will wakes, he finds himself tucked into bed. Hannibal is lying next to him, fast asleep, just a foot away. He vaguely remembers the Alpha scooping him up bridal style, depositing him in the bed and pulling off all of their clothes except for boxers before turning out the lights. Will peered out the window. The sky is bright with an early morning glow, the sun due to rise within the hour. He had fallen asleep early yesterday, but he had also slept through the whole night. No nightmares scaring him awake or making him sweat through the sheets. This was the second night the Omega was sleeping next to Hannibal, and his second night of fully restful sleep in a long time. Will couldn’t help but think they were linked.

Will’s eyes drift over to Hannibal. The Alpha was lying on his back, his chest rising and falling with the slow, shallow breaths of sleep. Taking the opportunity to really look at Hannibal, Will drags his gaze over the Alpha’s chest, up his neck, and traced his facial profile, memorizing it as he went. Hannibal looked younger, the mask he usually wore was gone. In that moment, Will let himself forget all of the destruction Hannibal had caused and let himself admire the man uninhibited. Hannibal was handsome, had always been a gentleman and so kind to Will, which he never understood why he of all people deserved it. Though, considering Hannibal’s one major flaw, it seemed to balance the Alpha out.

Will didn't know how he should feel. His brain kept sending reminders that he shouldn't trust Hannibal, that Hannibal was a psychotic, cannibalistic serial killer. He should be afraid. Instead, all Will could feel was the growing affection he had for the Alpha. It was similar to the feelings Will had before the truth came out, before all of the chaos. Back then, Will would never acknowledge the feelings as anything more than friendship. That there was no way he and Hannibal would work as anything more. Apparently he was wrong.

If Will had to live like this forever, to wake up to a peaceful morning besides Hannibal, he’d be okay with that life. He’d be happy. Will allowed a little smile to grow on his face. Happiness was not a feeling the Omega got to apply to his life very often. Even after the fiascoes that happened yesterday, Will was sure Jack would come around eventually, and Freddie already wrote trash about him all the time so really, this was nothing new. It was all worth it in exchange for the bubbly feeling he harbored in his chest. Hannibal was worth the risk, even if it meant dealing with the stigma of being bonded with the Chesapeake Ripper.

Feeling bold, Will shifted towards Hannibal, moving as slow as he could as to not wake the other man. He leaned his forehead against the Alpha’s shoulder and wrapped a hand around the other man’s bicep, essentially hugging Hannibal’s arm to his chest, too nervous to move any farther into Hannibal’s personal space. For a moment, Will believes he has successfully snuck close without alerting the Alpha, and he grins victoriously, quietly enjoying the heat radiating off of the other man. His grin quickly slips away when he hears Hannibal shift. Will looks up to find Hannibal staring down at him, smiling softly. Will can feel his face turn red.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you,” Will spoke softly, averting his gaze and upon realizing he was still hugging Hannibal’s arm, released it quickly, even though he didn't really want to. Hannibal chuckled lightly.

“It’s quite alright, it was a very pleasant awakening,” Hannibal mimicked Will’s quiet tone, though his voice was thick with the haze of sleep, making his accent more pronounced. Will couldn’t help but think it was fairly endearing.

The pair are quiet for a few moments, Will stayed close, holding his hand to his own chest, not sure what to do. Moving away would be silly, but the Omega didn’t know how to go forward. Hannibal seemed to sense the internal debate and shifted his arm up, creating a space for Will to take if he wished. Will welcomed the silent invitation and wiggled forward, resting his head on the Alpha’s shoulder and placing a hand on Hannibal’s chest. Hannibal drapes his arm behind Will and loosely held Will against his side.

Will sighed contently, watching his own hand as he absently rubbed Hannibal’s chest, fingers catching on the other man’s chest hair. Yes, Will thought, this was definitely worth the risk of being ostracized. Will raised his gaze to Hannibal’s face again, and found that the Alpha was still watching him with a warm smile. Will swallowed thickly, and decided to try being bold again. Heart pounding, the Omega sat up and leaned in, kissing Hannibal’s lips softly, carefully testing the waters. He almost yelps when Hannibal raises his free hand, tangling his fingers into Will’s curls, to pull the Omega deeper into the kiss. Will inhaled sharply, pressing himself closer. Their lips move slow and rhythmically against one another, Hannibal’s movements still a bit sluggish with sleep, but he was waking up fast.

Hannibal nipped at Will’s bottom lip, causing the Omega to grin and bite right back, pulling at the Alpha’s bottom lip. Will shifted one leg over Hannibal’s in attempt to get closer, to touch more skin. He was almost straddling the Alpha, and could feel that other man was half hard, making Will’s heart skip a beat before he slowly slid his hand down the Alpha’s chest, pausing every now and then when distracted by the Alpha’s demanding tongue exploring his mouth. The Omega’s fingers reach the edge of Hannibal’s boxers, and he rubs the exposed skin just above the elastic band teasingly.

Right when Will goes to push under the fabric, Hannibal suddenly releases Will’s hair, grabbing the Omega’s wrist, stopping the motion. Will pulled away from Hannibal’s lips, brows knit in surprise and confusion. The Omega scans the Alpha’s face, searching for the reasoning but finding nothing. Everything Hannibal was feeling was hidden behind the mask. Before Will could comprehend what was happening, Hannibal was moving away, out from underneath Will and the Omega’s heart dropped, his stomach knotting painfully. Had he been too pushy? Done something wrong? Will mentally kicking himself, he should've known better, that he’d mess this up somehow. The distress must have shown on Will’s face, because Hannibal chuckled, taking hold of the sides of Will’s face, and kissing him lightly.

“It’s alright, just lie on your back,” Will was still confused, but nodded silently, biting his lip nervously as he did what Hannibal asked. The Alpha slowly moved over Will, hovering just over the Omega without touching. Then he leaned down, lips brushing against Will’s ear. Will’s heart started to race again, this time in anticipation.

“Last time we were intimate, you didn't find any pleasure in it. This time, I want it to be just about you,” Hannibal’s voice was just a breathy whisper, and Will shivered, unable to suppress a groan when Hannibal’s hand lightly cupped Will’s bulge. Hannibal’s hand massages Will through the thin cloth as he bit and sucked on Will’s neck, leaving a necklace of purple and red marks. The Omega squirmed underneath the Alpha, one hand reaching up to be buried in Hannibal’s hair, the other gripping the sheets. Try as he might, Will couldn’t stop the small gasps and moans escaping his lips.

Hannibal started to move his mouth down, pausing to bite Will’s collarbone, to graze his teeth over the Omega’s sensitive nipples, causing the man to gasp and grip the Alpha’s hair just a little tighter. All the while, Hannibal’s hand continued to stroke Will teasingly, while the other hand trailed up and down Will’s side and the outside of his thigh, practically worshiping the squirming Omega. Hannibal reached the edge of Will’s boxers, and the Alpha sits back on his heels, hooking a finger under the band, and slowly pulled the garment down and off of Will’s legs. Will was already flushed, cock hard, but the way Hannibal’s eyes dragged over him with such want and affection, made the Omega’s cock twitch, and his hole felt slick. If the Omega wasn't so turned on, he’d be embarrassed.

The Alpha leaned back down, taking Will’s cock in his hand, stroking gently, his thumb rubbing over the head. Will moaned, moving into the touches, his hands gripping the sheets. Hannibal grinned, watching Will squirm.

"You look lovely when you start to come undone at the seams," Hannibal reached his other hand down, rubbing over Will's slick hole, causing the Omega to whine, pushing against the Alpha's fingers, "I wonder if I can completely take you apart." With that, Hannibal bent down, licking Will's cock from base to tip, then sucked just the tip into his mouth. Will cried out, arching at the sudden wetness. Hannibal circled the tip with his tongue, then slowly moved down, taking more of Will into his mouth. At the same time, the Alpha pressed two fingers into Will, curling his fingers, searching until Will shouted, his body jerking. Smiling around Will's cock, Hannibal began rhythmically thrusting his fingers into Will as he moved up and down Will's cock. The Omega definitely felt  like he was coming undone, the pleasure overwhelming his senses. Will reaches a hand down, burying his fingers in Hannibal's hair, coaxing a slightly faster speed. 

"H-Hannibal, I'm going to-" Hannibal silenced him by pushing his fingers against Will's sweet spot, massaging with a constant pressure. Will cried out, gripping Hannibal's hair with a painful grip as his body seized up, releasing into the Alpha's mouth. Hannibal rode out the orgasm, milking Will until the Omega collapsed back on the bed, completely spent and dazed.

Hannibal moves back up, kissing the Omega deeply. Will faintly realizes he can taste himself on the Alpha's tongue. Hannibal moves to lie on his side, encircling the Omega with his arms and pulls Will towards him, the Omega’s back flush against his chest. Will’s mind was buzzing pleasantly, and his body feeling heavy and loose. It takes a minute before he realizes that he could feel Hannibal’s half hard erection pressed against his rear. He tries to turn around but Hannibal just holds him tighter, the Alpha’s face buried in dark curls where he was not so subtly smelling him.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to-”

“I’m fine Will. As I said, this was for you,” Hannibal kisses Will’s neck lightly over the bruises and bite marks, making Will shiver. He felt bad leaving the Alpha untouched but simultaneously the Omega was thankful that he didn't have to move. After all, this wasn't going to be the last time they would end up in bed together. Just that thought makes Will blush all over again.

“Thanks,” Will murmurs, placing a hand over Hannibal’s and interlocking their fingers. Hannibal’s only response was another light kiss on the Omega’s neck.

Will isn't sure how long they stay like that, curled on the bed together. The best part was when Will silently realized there had been no hallucinations; his mind had stayed wonderfully silent and in the moment. Even now, all of his focus was on Hannibal’s methodical breathing, and the way the Alpha would periodically squeeze his hand, which Will would respond to with his own squeeze. Will had thought this morning had already been perfect before, but now it was like a little slice of paradise.

Will almost drifts back to sleep when he hears the familiar sound of dog nails clicking on the wooden floors. He opened his eyes to find Winston’s face leaning on the edge of the bed, the dog’s attention glued on Will. Winston whined softly, his big brown eyes quietly begging. The Omega couldn’t help but chuckle, releasing Hannibal’s hand to ruffle the top of the dog’s head.

“Okay, okay, it’s breakfast time,” Will sighed, sitting up reluctantly, his back feeling cold without Hannibal pressed up against him anymore. Winston zipped over to the door, the movement catching the attention of the rest of the pack and they all scrambled up out of their beds, circling the door excitedly. Will shuffled over, releasing the pack onto the lawn to go to the bathroom. Will turned back towards his dresser, finding Hannibal already standing in front of it, pulling out clothes for them and placing them on the bed. He joins the other man, and lifted a questioning eyebrow at the sweatpants Hannibal held, making the Alpha chuckle lightly.

“Just because I prefer to dress nicely does not mean I can’t enjoy comfort clothing.”

“I just never imagined you’d stoop to my level,” Will grinned at Hannibal’s silent look of ‘ _don’t push your luck_ ’, and took the dark grey sweatpants and blue Henley Hannibal offered to him. The Alpha slipped on a red, plaid button up, and black sweatpants before speaking.

“While you take care of them, I’ll start preparing our breakfast,” Will nodded as he dressed too, and Hannibal walked around the Omega, pausing for a moment to place a hand on the small of Will’s back and press a chaste kiss on the Omega’s temple before heading to the kitchen. Will silently cursed the Alpha for making his heart skip a beat again. Grabbing his jacket off of the coat rack, Will makes his way outside to feed the dogs.

As the pack happily ate, Will leans against the porch banister. The sun was out now, hovering just above the tree line, easing the chill of the morning. It was tranquil out, the birds chirping quietly, and there was a hint of a breeze. Will takes a deep breath, stretching his arms above his head. His head still felt light, like he was floating on a cloud.

It’s not long before the dogs start to finish licking their bowls clean, and dash back out into the yard. It had been a while since Will had taken them on a good, long walk, and he could see how much pent up energy they had from the way they paced about. Maybe after breakfast he’d take them out onto the path in the woods behind the house. The Omega smiled, imagining the scene. Winston herding the other dogs forward, making sure no one was left behind, Buster at the head of the pack, charging forward, Will walking hand in hand with Hannibal-

Will frowned at the thought, realizing he had automatically assumed Hannibal would come with them, but the Alpha couldn’t even step out onto the yard, let alone go for a stroll through the woods. The happy, picturesque image soured in Will’s mind, and the Omega’s stomach twists uncomfortably. He could never have that, such a simple, pleasant thing. Now it hurt to think about it.

The front door swings open, startling Will out of his musings. Hannibal appeared, sleeves rolled up and apron on. The Alpha held out a steaming cup of coffee, which Will took gratefully, murmuring his thanks before taking a sip. It was made exactly how he liked it, which was no surprise.

“Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes,” Will nodded, trying to smile, but Hannibal frowned slightly, taking a step forward. The Omega knew the distress was probably written all over his face and in his pheromones. Will could see the Alpha’s nose sniff the air subtly.

“Is everything alright?” Hannibal cocked his head to the side, examining the Omega’s face. Will sighed, shifting uncomfortably.

“It’s nothing, really. I just-” he shrugs, looking back out into the yard, unsure if he want to admit he was pining over something as simple as a walk.

“Will.” Hannibal takes Will’s hand, interlocking their fingers, soothingly rubbing the back of Will’s hand with his thumb. The Omega blushes, looking from their joined hands up to the Alpha’s face which was silently saying ‘ _you can tell me_ ’.

“I was thinking about taking the dogs for a walk and-” he licks his lips, looking back down, “I wish you were allowed to come too…” Will hated how vulnerable he sounded, and Hannibal squeezed his hand comfortingly.

“No, unfortunately I cannot join you, but I will always be here to welcome you home,” he lifts their joined hands, kissing Will’s hand, and the Omega smirks, flustered by the Alpha’s flirtations.

“That is true, I just can’t help but feel bothered about it,” huffs out a sigh, but the smile stays stretched across his face thanks to Hannibal’s soothing presence. The feelings were still there, Will wasn't sure if he felt more annoyed with the laws, or angry that he still couldn’t have any sense of normalcy for once. The Omega leaned into Hannibal, letting his head rest on the Alpha’s shoulder, taking a minute to just soak in the soothing pheromones rolling off of the older man. When Will straightens up, he gives Hannibal an appreciative smile.

“I’ll try to stop pouting now,” Hannibal returned the smile, kissing Will tenderly.

“Good. I need to get back to the kitchen; I’ll fetch you when the food is ready,” with that Hannibal returned to the house, and Will picked up his mug of coffee, sipping at it gingerly.

The sound of tires crunching over gravel makes Will raise his gaze. A Prius was making its way down the long driveway, and the Omega swallowed nervously. He could recognize that car anywhere. It was Alana’s. The dogs ran excitedly in the yard, all of them knowing better than to leave without Will’s permission. He thinks about bringing them back inside, but he may need them as a buffer. The female Alpha exited the car, her face grim. Will could tell she was putting on a mask of her own, a stern face, but the worry and fear shined in her eyes. He looks away, not wanting to see too deep.

“Hi Alana,” The Omega stayed at the top of the porch steps, arms crossed and coffee left on the banister. She kept her distance as well, letting the dogs sniff and encircle her, tails wagging madly, but she barely acknowledged them.

“What in the world are you thinking Will? Not only did I find out that you were the one who saved-” she pauses, looking just over Will’s shoulder and Will turns, knowing what he’ll find. Hannibal closes the screen door behind himself, his eyes locked on Alana’s. Will turns back to Alana and finds her glaring back at Hannibal. Will’s stomach flipped uneasily, not liking the aggressive pheromones pouring out of the two Alphas.

Hannibal moves like a poised predator, eyes still fixed on Alana’s even as he places a hand lightly on the small of Will’s back.

“Hannibal.” Her voice is icy, anger boiling just below the cool surface she’s constructed. Will glances at Hannibal, who smiles lightly at her.

“Hello Alana. We were just about to have breakfast. Would you care to join us?”

“No, thank you. I won’t be here long. I just wanted to talk to Will. Alone.” Hannibal nodded graciously, ignoring the venom in Alana’s tone. He turns to Will then.

“I’ll be in the kitchen when you’re done,” the Alpha quickly kisses Will before returning inside, much to Will’s embarrassment. Will was all too aware of Alana’s gaze, and when he turned back, he caught her look of shock before she composed herself again.

“So, not only did you find out-?” Will prompted, uncomfortable with the silence, and how Alana’s eyes had drifted down to the hickeys and bite marks encircling the Omega’s neck. His words snap her back into the moment.

“I found out because Tattle Crime wrote an article, and everyone is talking about it,” Will grimaced. He had hoped the article wouldn't be finished for another day or so. He had wanted to contact Alana himself, but there had been no time yesterday.

“I’ll ask you again Will, what were you thinking?” she looks at him, baffled and a hint of accusing in her tone. Will looks at his feet, trying to find his words.

“I couldn’t lose him. I wish I could've lived without him…”

“He’s using you! He’s manipulative, we all know just how manipulative too. This isn't good for you, Will. You’re unstable, and he’s going to exploit that, aggravate your symptoms to get what he wants.”

“I know, but I can handle myself. And as manipulative as he is, it doesn't change the fact that he’s good to me. Better than most Alpha’s I've met. He grounds me in reality better than anyone else.”

“Mental abuse is not good, no matter how he sugarcoats it. The good doesn't outweigh the bad.” She sighs, obviously frustrated with the Omega. She looks away from him, and continues, her voice softer.

“Will, I feel like this is my fault… for saying no to you-” Will looked at her, frowning.

“No, don’t do that to yourself Alana. I made my decisions, and you made yours.”

“Why didn't you tell me? I didn't realize how far you’d go.”

“Alana, you turned me down, twice. I can make my own decisions. You aren't my Alpha, and you never wanted to be.” Alana looks taken aback at Will’s bitter tone, and looks down sadly.

“No, but I am your friend. At least, I thought we were. I’m not so sure anymore. I’m not sure I know you as well as I thought.” With that, Alana turns, marching back to her car. Will lets her go, heart torn. He hadn't meant to snap at the Alpha, and he knew he had screwed up their friendship, big time. The Omega silently hoped Alana would come around, but the woman was notoriously stubborn. Resigned, Will called the dogs back inside, and made his way to the kitchen, coffee mug in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame the season finale for the excessive fluff. I needed some happy hannigram, haha. Hopefully the angst balance it out. Feel free to leave kudos and comments! Until next time! <3
> 
> ms-margot-verger.tumblr.com


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! I am so sorry it's been so long! I've been busy with life and struggling with writers block for quite a while now. I'm not going to make promises of when the next chapter will be out, but I do promise that I won't be giving up on this story or leaving it unfinished. I know a few people have asked if I was going to continue or not, but I will definitely see this out until the end! Now that I'm actually back and motivated to write, I hope to keep the updates more frequent!
> 
> As usual, this isn't betta'd and is probably a god awful mess since it's been edited over and over, so please forgive me for that. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy! :)

Hannibal watched from the living room window as Alana exited her car and approached Will. When it was obvious the female Alpha wouldn’t come any closer, her feet planted in the yard and arms crossed, Hannibal decided he should go greet their guest. There was no need to be rude after all.

Despite opening the door quietly, the movement caught Alana’s attention. Her eyes locked onto Hannibal’s and he could see her face shift from concern to pure animosity. Hannibal suppressed a grin, keeping his expression calm as he walked the short distance to Will’s side. A tense moment passes, and a wave of hostile pheromones roll over Hannibal despite the open, outdoors air and gentle breeze. While Hannibal wasn’t threatened by Alana, in fact he quite enjoyed seeing her, he did _not_ appreciate her unnecessary aggression and refused to let it go unchallenged. So he released his pheromones in kind, a warning to back down. If she chose to start a fight, Hannibal wouldn’t hesitate to retaliate.

Even with his eyes glued on Alana, Hannibal could smell the apprehension seeping out of Will, terrified the Alphas would start brawling right then and there. The Alpha could feel a sharp tug on their bond, a silent plea, _please don’t start a fight._ Hannibal placed a reassuring hand on Will’s lower back, hoping the touch would keep the Omega calm.

“Hannibal.” Alana’s voice was even, but it barely contained the rage her pheromones loudly displayed. Hannibal lets himself smile; he always enjoyed Alana’s sense of righteousness. He could relate to that feeling, even if their views on right and wrong weren’t the same.

“Hello Alana. We were just about to have breakfast. Would you care to join us?” Hannibal knew his offer would be turned down before he even offered, but he wanted to extend the courtesy at least.

“No, thank you. I won’t be here long. I just wanted to talk to Will. Alone.” That was another thing Hannibal enjoyed about Alana, even when she was raging mad at him, she still managed to be polite. It was a rare, yet admirable trait. But, as much as the Alpha appreciated that, he couldn’t resist pushing her. He turned to Will.

“I’ll be in the kitchen when you’re done,” Hannibal moved forward, capturing his mate’s lips for a precious second before pulling away and heading inside. Will had no time to react, and while Hannibal’s goal wasn’t to make the Omega feel flustered, it was a bonus to go along with the heartbroken look on Alana’s face.

Many Alphas have a hard time leaving their newly bonded Omega, especially around other Alphas. They get stuck in the primal mindset of claiming their mates and feel the need to broadcast their ownership to anyone around. Hannibal has no such reservations. Will was his, even before the Alpha had sunk his teeth into the Omega’s flesh.

While Hannibal was fine leaving Will on his own with Alana, he was also curious what Alana wanted to say. Most likely Will wouldn’t relay the conversation, and Hannibal wanted to know. So, instead of heading to the kitchen, Hannibal leaned against the edge of the fireplace, close enough that he could catch the sounds through the glass of the window, but far enough that he wouldn’t be seen.

When Alana had mentioned the Tattle Crime article, Hannibal couldn’t help but grin. When Will left the house to inform Jack of his new status as a bonded Omega, Hannibal had called his lawyer, requesting that the Beta give Freddie Lounds an anonymous tip as to the new residence of the Chesapeake Ripper. When Will had returned from his trip, Hannibal had caught the faint scent of Freddie on the Omega. Hannibal had kept that information to himself, figuring Will was too exhausted to talk about the obnoxious, yet useful woman. He had wanted to see how Will would take the stress of the public eye, and it was starting out beautifully with Alana’s emotional visit.

At Alana’s mention of Hannibal’s manipulations, Will immediately sprang to cover Hannibal’s actions. Hannibal practically purred with pride. Will saw Hannibal for what he was, for the manipulations, but still willingly walked into his waiting arms. It was one of the reasons Hannibal wanted Will to belong to him. Will could see Hannibal, the good and bad, and didn’t flinch like others.

The fact that Will had attempted to bond with Alana was unsurprising. It felt like just the other day, Will barged into Hannibal’s home, confessing to kissing the female Alpha. Hannibal knew Alana well enough that she would sabotage and second guess herself when it came to Will. Her one weakness, handling her own romantic feelings, became a perfect way for Hannibal to ensnare Will.

As Alana turned to leave, Hannibal left his spot next to the fireplace and headed to the kitchen before Will could catch him spying on the private conversation. He settled in his seat, just in time for the front door to open, letting the dogs scramble back inside. It takes just a moment before Will turns the corner, his face expressionless and withdrawn. Hannibal considered saying something, but instead let Will wallow quietly. If the Omega wanted comfort from Hannibal, he’d have to seek it out.

The pair ate breakfast in silence, Will doing his best to focus on the frittata in front of him, but every once and a while Hannibal would glance across to the Omega, catching him staring blankly at his plate, deep in thought, his pheromones radiating the distress roiling under the even surface. Hannibal kept his expression carefully neutral as he began to release his own soothing pheromones, to calm the Omega’s fried nerves. Will noticeably sank into him chair and gave Hannibal a small, thankful smile before returning to his food.

It wasn’t until breakfast was over that the silence was broken. Hannibal was cleaning dishes while Will dried when Will shifted, clearing his throat before speaking.

“I caught Freddie Lounds snooping around on the property yesterday,” Will mumbled as he wiped the plate in his hand, “And apparently, she’s already written an article about us.” Will glances at Hannibal, who was watching the Omega carefully, and gives Hannibal a pained smile. “That’s how Alana found out.” The Alpha nodded sagely, as if this was new information, and returned his gaze to the dishes.

“Do you want to see what it says? Or shall we ignore Miss Lounds?” Will sighed, defeated.

“Might as well see what damage was done, and as much as I hate giving her more page views, it’s better to know thy enemy, as people say,” Will gives Hannibal a meaningful stare  and the Alpha can’t help but grin, conceding to Will’s comparison. They fall back into the easy silence as they finished doing the dishes.

Once everything was put away, Will sat at his desk, pulling out his laptop and starting it up. Hannibal approached the Omega, standing just to the right of Will, one hand loosely draped on the back of the chair. It only takes a minute for Will to open the tattle crime website, and the article was the first thing to load on the page. “The Chesapeake Ripper and Insane Profiler: A Match Made in Heaven… Or Hell?”

Hannibal could almost hear Will’s teeth grinding together in annoyance. Hannibal on the other hand couldn’t be happier. This was just the outcome he had planned for. Will wouldn’t want to deal with the public and would follow instinct, staying close to his mate in privacy. While the Alpha didn’t approve of some of the inflammatory language such as “the Chesapeake Ripper and his bitch” that Ms. Lounds used, he would let it slide for now.

“She posted our fucking address,” Will growled, and Hannibal moved his hand to Will’s back, rubbing small, comforting circles. This was going perfectly to plan.

* * * * *

Hannibal and Will wake to the sounds of shattering glass and a chorus of barks and yelps. The pair spring out of bed as the dogs begin to run about in a panic. Hannibal moves to the unbroken window, scanning the darkness, spotting a figure just as it disappeared into the woods. Hannibal lets out a soft huff of annoyance. If it wasn’t for the damned tracking device, he would’ve been after the attacker in a heartbeat.

A cry from Will brings Hannibal’s attention back to inside the room. Hannibal moves to where Will is crouched in the flurry of panicked dogs and the Omega is clutching one of the smaller dogs, a terrier mix named Buster, protectively to his chest. The coppery scent of blood hits Hannibal and he sees Will’s hand slowly turning red where it was pressed against the dog’s side. Buster wiggled under his owner’s grip and was whining softly in protest. Will whines in response, his breath shallow and rapid, on the cusp of a panic attack. Hannibal watches with clinical detachment, the distress emanating in Will’s pheromones. Hannibal frowned slightly. Usually he enjoyed the fear Will gave off, especially with the added tint of blood, it was a primal and dark spice that Hannibal would never tire of, but this scent was off, soured and unpleasant to the Alpha’s delicate nose. The bond in Hannibal’s chest tightened, his instincts pushing him to protect his mate.

No one was allowed to hurt Will, only Hannibal was allowed to evoke these kinds of emotions from the Omega. Whoever did this, and Hannibal would find out, would pay. The Alpha was snapped out of his thoughts as Will made a pained sound. Will’s face creased in worry as he pressed the dog’s wounded side as best he could. The pain on Will’s face was excruciating, but the sour terror of his scent prompted Hannibal to act. He moves quickly, retrieving the first aid kit Will kept under the bathroom sink. The Alpha pulls out the supplies he needed before quietly reaching over to cover Will’s hand with his own.

“Will, I need you to let go so I can help,” Will whips his head around, teeth barred and a low growl in his throat. The animosity doesn’t faze the Alpha. Hannibal could see that Will’s eye’s looked distant, like he was looking through Hannibal. Most likely the Omega was caught in a hallucination. Hannibal let his pheromones out, soothing and calming the Omega’s nerves. It only takes a few moments for Will to snap out of his reverie with a shudder, and the Omega looks down, obviously embarrassed by his outburst. Will moves his trembling hand away from Buster’s wound, allowing Hannibal access to examine the wound while holding the pup still in his arms.

Buster doesn’t squirm much thankfully, and the wound not was nowhere near as bad as it seemed at first. It looked fairly superficial, but the bleeding needed to be stopped. Hannibal washed the excess blood off with bottled water, then carefully pressed a stack of gauze to the whimpering dog’s side, and began wrapping its torso with a bandage to keep the gauze in place. The Alpha could feel Will shaking, watching Hannibal work like a hawk. As much as he wanted to comfort the Omega, it was more important to help Buster. Will would never forgive Hannibal if his dog got poor care.

The bandages finally set in place, Hannibal carefully lead Will and Buster to the bed, away from the glass shards covering the living room floor. Will immediately laid down, tucking the small pup under his arm and curling his legs up. Hannibal shooed the rest of the pack into the kitchen, fetching a broom and dustpan from the closet to clean up the glass from the floor.

Only once the floor was clear of glass and dog beds shook and checked did Hannibal let the pack return to the room. The last thing Hannibal took out of room was the brick that must have been the tool used to smash the window. Hannibal brought the trash to the kitchen, but stopped for a moment. Lifting the brick, Hannibal inhaled deeply, memorizing the scent of the attacker, storing the smell for later in his memory palace.

Will hadn’t moved an inch and Buster had managed to wriggle out to join the pack on the floor. The Alpha approached Will cautiously, not wanting to startle him. Hannibal slid into bed, and he barely settled before Will was cuddling up to the Alpha, still shuddering slightly. Hannibal rubbed soothing circles on Will's back, until the the Omega fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, but I decided to cut the other scenes so I could get /something/ to you guys. The cut out scenes will be in the next chapter, and I think I can expand on them better this way. Since they're partially written already, I should be able to get it to you all soon!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> You can find more of me at msmargotverger.tumblr.com :)

**Author's Note:**

> This was an exceptionally long chapter, I almost split it in two. I also feel like I almost went cross-eyed checking it over and over again. Let me know if I missed anything and what you think so far, I'd love to hear some feedback! <3


End file.
